Family Problems
by 245-Jordan-136
Summary: Aria is a volunteer. She's a good, giving person. But she doesn't come from a good home. She fears her parents. Aria is Jacob Black's neighbor. PAULxOOC! Her mother is a drug addict and a prostitute. Her father is a bastard. Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Aria," Samantha called. Samantha is a woman I help with volunteering. I volunteer all the time. I've volunteered at the animal shelter, dog shelter, bird sanctuaries crazy houses (literally), preschools and even retirement homes. I love volunteering it makes me feel good, like I accomplished something.

I'm sixteen years old, I'm Quilulite and it shows. I'm naturally tan, dark brown hair, I'm thin but curvy. I'm very proud of my body. My eyes are dark green. I play the guitar, dance, sing and cook.

I was currently volunteering at the Bird Sanctuary. I was in the Bird Hospital, feeding a baby screech owl, it's mother had abandoned it when it was two days old and it had fallen out of its nest. We'd rescued it and its siblings. It's name I gave it was Pumpkin because he was very plump.

Samantha walked in the room, "Ah, here you are…have you cleaned the cages outside? Because it smells like shit." Did I mention, Samantha's a total bitch? She is.

"Not yet, I was going to finish giving everyone their medication and food," I responded.

"Well get on it then!" She shrieked.

The birds all cawed, and crowed in terror because of Samantha's loudness. Samantha jumped and fled from the room. "Well she isn't very pleasant, is she?" I chuckled, kissing Pumpkin on his beak and set him down. He cawed and flapped his wings wildly. I scratched the back of his neck and he nuzzled my hand and fell asleep. I continued feeding the birds then went outside. I changed the newspaper on the bottom of the birds cages and put fresh food out, spraying water wherever they pooped.

I left at 5:46 PM. I hopped in my Station wagon and drove home. I climbed out of my car and waved to my neighbor, Billy Black. "Hey Billy!" I called.

"Hello Aria, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well."

"Good! See ya' Billy!" I ran to the front door and sighed. I opened the door, and was yet again welcomed home by an empty house. But a bottle of tequila lay on the coffee table. It was on its side and spilling out. I sighed and picked it up, mother's red lipstick had stained the lid. I took a long large swig and placed it back in its spot. The ash tray held a freshly lit cigarette on it. I picked it up and crushed it. I stripped off my shorts and my shirt when I noticed the windows were opened, and my neighbor was watching me. Jacob Black and a few of his friends.

I walked to my room and pulled on my blue scrubs. I walked back to the living room and took another swig of tequila. Then I walked out the door, and unlocked my car.

"Hey Jacob!" I smiled.

"Hey Aria, come over here for a minute!"

I walked over to him and his friends. "Yeah?"

"Where are you off to?" He asked.

"The looney bin," I laughed. "I'm volunteering there again."

"Jesus! Is that safe?"

"Well, maybe not," I shrugged. "But what is safe?"

"Staying home, perhaps," he suggested.

"Yeah my house is safe," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Didn't you just get back from volunteering?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Damn, you keep busy."

"Yep."

"Aria!" I heard Billy call.

I whipped around and saw him, "Yeah?"

"How's your dad doing with your mom being gone?" He asked.

"My mom isn't gone…" I said. What was he talking about?

"Oh, I haven't seen her in a while…" he replied.

_That's because she's a drug addict prostitute, Billy. _"Yeah she leaves early and comes home late…" It was the truth…

"How're your folks then?"

"…F-fine."

"Tell 'em we should get together. Haven't seen them in ages. How about dinner? On Saturday, around eight?"

My eyes widened, "Y-yeah…sure."

"Great!"

"Well I-I gotta go…" I ran back to my car and drove to the Institute.

I signed in and went to Ms. Benton's room, Room 202. Ms. Benton was a thirty year old woman, she has schizophrenia. She hears voices in her head. She was here because those '_voice_' told her to kill her husband and three month old daughter.

"Hi Kara," I greeted her.

"Hello Aria," she smiled pleasantly. But it was a fake smile. Her smile didn't touch her eyes. I knew what she was thinking. After spending time here, you learn to know what your patients are thinking. She was thinking about how she hated me, she hated that I had put her here. I had gotten her locked up. And by the way her hands were curled into white-knuckled fists, she was thinking of ways to kill me.

"How are you today?"

"Same as usual," she responded dryly.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No."

"Okay, well have a good day Kara, I'll see you soon."

All of the visits consisted of basically the same conversations. Same thoughts… They all blamed me. They all hated me. Except one. Her name was Belle, she was five years old. She had blue eyes and brown hair. She was the sweetest little girl. She had a split personality though.

"Hi Sweetheart," I smiled.

"Aria!" She ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"How are you today Princess?" I picked her up.

"I'm happy!" She giggled.

"Are you hungry? Its about time for dinner isn't it?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed.

"Let's go to the cafeteria, Sweetie," I carried her to the cafeteria and sat her down. I got her food, and she dug in. When she finished we talked about our favorite things and I told her I missed her so much. Yes, I knew her before. Before she was diagnosed. How I knew her, will remain a mystery to you because you don't need to know.

She yawned, her eyes closing slightly.

"C'mon your tired. Lets get you to bed, Honey. Do you want me to carry you or do you want to walk?" I asked, moving the hair out of her face.

She reached her arms up, so I picked her up. I changed her into her pajamas and tucked her into bed. I stayed with her until she fell asleep and stayed a few minutes extra. I kissed her forehead and left. I signed out and drove home.

When I got out of my car, I heard barking. Then something jumped on me just as my eyes adjusted to the small amount of light. "Chico!" I exclaimed. "Where were you boy? I missed you!" Chico is a Siberian Husky. He licked my face and barked again. He got off and sat next to me.

I got up and walked inside with Chico behind me, he followed me inside and we went in my room. I changed into my pajamas and laid next to Chico, who was already snoring.

I fell asleep, dreaming of nothing.

I woke up to Chico licking my face. "Chico! Hi boy! Good morning!" I kissed his head. "I'll be right back, Honey." I took a shower and got ready, throwing on jean shorts and a white tank top. Chico nudged my guitar with his snout. I picked it up and he sat down in front of me.

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise_

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been

Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be OK  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie

I finished and set my guitar down. I put Chico on a leash and peeked out the door. My father was sitting in his chair.

"Good morning sir," I greeted him as I made myself breakfast.

He grunted a reply.

"Um…sir?" I asked after I ate my cereal.

"What?" he asked, itching his beer-belly.

"Billy Black from across the street invited you and mother over for dinner on Saturday at eight. I accepted for you, s-sir…" I murmured.

He grumbled. "Fine, you're coming too then. Don't misbehave, Alena."

"My name's…Aria…sir."

He grunted.

I went over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed the half-filled vodka.

I walked outside with the liquor without my father noticing. And if he did notice…he didn't care. Once we were outside I unhooked Chico's leash and tossed it in the grass. I took a swig of the vodka while I sat on the sidewalk.

Chico ran around the yard.

Jacob ran out of his house, suddenly, wearing only cut off shorts. Eight other muscley guys with only cut off shorts on and one girl with a dress on. Jacob suddenly looked over at me. I took a gulp of vodka and fell onto my back. I took another gulp and another and another…then it was empty.

"Aria?" I heard Jacob ask cautiously.

"Yep?"

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy! Ooh! I gotta go volunteer," I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the car.

"You aren't going to drive," he took the keys from my hand.

"Yes I am," I glared.

"No, think about going to the preschool smelling like alcohol."

"Ugh, fine! I'll go to the elderly house," I started walking.

"No, now let's get you inside." He took my arm and started bringing me inside. "Chico!" He called.

Chico ran inside.

We followed inside.

Father suddenly stood up, "Elena! What the hell are you doing here still?" He barked.

"She's going to bed," Jacob interjected.

Suddenly mother came out of their bedroom, "Who is this?" She pointed to me. She was only wearing a thong.

"I'm Jacob," Jacob said, thinking she was talking about him.

"Not you, I know who you are. That girl," she nodded at me, lighting a cigarette.

"That's Elena," Father said.

"Why is she here?"

"She's our daughter," Father replied.

"Oh yeah… Why are you still fucking here Elena?" She shouted in my face.

"I'm goin' to bed! And my name's Aria. A-R-I-A!" I spelt.

"And that damned dog! I thought we got rid of that, Jerry!" She yelled at Father.

"It came back," he belched.

"Gimme the gun, Jerry. I'm gonna get rid of it," she hissed.

"No!" I screeched. I grabbed Chico, and threw him outside, "Run Chico! Go, Sweetheart!" He ran. He ran as fast as his paws could carry him.

"Dammit Ilene!" She yelled.

"ARIA!"

"I don't care!"

I turned to Jacob, "You can go."

He hesitated.

"LEAVE!" I shouted.

He left. He was safe. Thank God…

As Mother and Father yelled at me, I went to my room and slammed the door shut. They were still yelling through my door, even thirty minutes later. I eventually drifted off into a drunken sleep.

JPOV

"LEAVE!" Aria shouted as her parents yelled and screamed angrily at her. So I left.

I ran across the road to the woods, Chico was sitting with the Pack.

Leah walked up to me, "What happened?" She asked, holding my hand in her own.

"Bad things…" I said vaguely.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she's okay. I'm gonna have to keep Chico for her, for a while." I murmured.

A second later we heard her door slam and her parents bang on her door and yell and scream. It lasted for a long time. We decided someone would stay and watch the house and Jared, Paul and Seth would run patrol along the border first.

APOV

I woke up the next morning, at 8:10 AM. I peeked out my door, all clear! I ran to the bathroom and took a shower. Then I got ready, running back to my room and threw on shorts, and a white shirt. I put on make up, grabbed my keys and, to be sure my Mother or Father weren't waiting now for me to come out to leave, I opened my creeky window and slid out. I looked at the driveway. SHIT! Father's car was still here. Father hadn't left to go for more beer. So neither had Mother left.

I decided to catch the bus, otherwise my parents would know I left. I snuck to the front window and looked inside, my Father was in his chair and Mother was holding a knife. My eyes widened and I snuck back to the side of the house. I closed my window and walked down the street.

Then I heard my front door open and close, Father's car unlock and the doors open. I started breathing heavily. I looked around quickly. I was a fast runner. I was on the track team. I can do this. I can do this…The car pulled out of the drive way. I paced myself, getting into position, breathing deeply. The car started driving, stopping right next to me. The door opened and I took off. I ran down the road, I was turning the corner in a matter of seconds. I turned into the woods and jumped, catching myself on a branch. I pulled up, and went to the next branch. I continued until I was almost all the way to the top.

I stayed there until I knew they were gone. Then I ran back to my house, I found a baseball bat and placed it under my bed. I found a knife and put it in my drawer and found a gun and put it under my pillow.

It was Friday. Tomorrow was Saturday… Shit.

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**Who's Belle?**_

_**Where's Paul?**_

_**What's going to happen?**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Jordan**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I stayed there until I knew they were gone. Then I ran back to my house, I found a baseball bat and placed it under my bed. I found a knife and put it in my drawer and found a gun and put it under my pillow._

_It was Friday. Tomorrow was Saturday… Shit._

Chapter Two

I decided to skip part of volunteering today and just try to relax. I laid on my lawn and heard footsteps. "Aria?" Jacob's voice asked.

"Yes?" I opened my eyes.

Five figures stood above me. All but one were muscled guys. One was a muscled girl. The girl was holding onto Jacob and smiling at me.

I stood up and smiled at them.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course!" I laughed.

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?" I didn't want to admit that I was scared.

"Well what happened," he suggested.

"Eh, I'm fine."

"Okay…well this is, Sam, Jared, Paul, and Leah." He introduced.

Leah walked straight up to me, "Hi, nice to meet you Aria," she hugged me. I stiffened then relaxed into it.

"Nice to meet you too, Leah." I hugged her back.

We pulled back and I hugged Jared. He stiffened this time. "Not a hugger?" I asked.

He chuckled and hugged me back. Then I went to Sam. Then Paul, who wrapped his arms around me and didn't let go. But it felt right. Like it fit.

I turned around while he kept me in his arms.

They all looked amused, they were all at least a foot taller than me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About noon. Why?" Paul asked.

"I have to go volunteer in about an hour."

"Where this time?" Jacob snorted.

"Animal shelter and the Institute."

"What Institute?" Paul asked, sounding alarmed.

"The loony bin," Jacob and I retorted at the same time. "They should have extra scrubs, hopefully because I don't want to go inside." I said.

"Like psychotic people? Like crazy people? Like split personality crazy?" Paul growled, shaking slightly.

I looked up at him and smiled he stopped shaking. "People with split personalities aren't crazy. A patient that's five years old at the Institute, is the sweetest little girl. Her name's Belle and she has a split personality that barely ever comes out. Crazy is Ms. Benton."

"Why is she crazy?" Leah asked.

"She says voices told her to kill her baby and her husband. She's thirty and her baby would be two years old and she would've been married for five years if she hadn't killed them," I replied. "She hates me, she thinks its my fault that she's there. She's schizophrenic, but after you spend a few days there, you can practically read their minds."

"Can we come with you? For today?" Leah asked.

"Sure, of course. Just tell me when you wanna go."

"Now!" She grinned. "The animal shelter first, right?"

"Yep," I nodded.

We got in my car and I started speeding to the shelter.

"Slow down!" Leah shrieked.

"No, this is a good speed," I answered and came to a halt just outside the shelter.

Jared opened the door and vomited a little.

"Sorry…" I apologized.

"It's okay," he nodded.

I skipped inside and signed everyone in. I walked straight back to the Animal Hospital. I noticed we got a new batch of baby raccoons. I mixed raccoon food up into a liquid and put it in a bottle. I picked up a raccoon and he ate until he fell asleep, like his brothers and sisters did. I turned to Sam, Paul, Leah, Jared and Jacob. "Okay, sorry," I whispered. "I had to greet our new patients. Make sure you stay quiet though. Want a tour before we start?"

They nodded.

"Okay, this is the hospital, they were all recently injured or abandoned, follow me," I had them follow me outside. "This is the rehabilitation station," I opened the gate and led them into the sanctuary. I picked up a beaver, "This is Paco. He was hit by a baseball bat, see how his tail is all wacky? That's where he got hit." I kissed his head and set him down.

"Aww," Leah sighed. "What happened to this one?" She asked, picking a little fox.

"Bitch!" I cried.

Jacob growled and Leah started to shake. "What did you call me?" Leah snarled.

"Not you! Not you! You're awesome. That's her name. Her name is Bitch. Was. Here, lemme see her."

She placed her in my arms. I kneeled down and set her down. I opened one of her eyes. Her eyes wouldn't dilate. I called her time of death and brought her down to the basement and set her down. I continued with the tour and then we cleaned the cages, the hospital and everything else.

We went up to the hospital again, we all started washing the animals. Paul and I started cleaning a possum. Paul was watching me the entire time.

When we finished, we signed out and climbed back in the car.

"This time, try to stay within the speed limit, so Jared wont vomit," Sam chuckled.

"If he doesn't like the way I drive, he can close his fucking eyes," I started speeding, weaving between cars and earning horns blaring at me.

I parked right outside the Institute. "Come on, and um…don't get lost…there are some crazy fuckers here." I got out and they followed, we signed in and I asked Rebecca at the front desk for six sets of scrubs. She gave me them and we all changed. Mine was white today. I didn't like using white scrubs because I felt like it made the patients feel bad or sad…

"Where to first?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"Ms. Benton. Room 202," I led them up the stairs and just outside her door I reminded them, "Remember to keep smiling, no matter what she says." Then I walked in with a smile on my face. "Kara," I smiled. "Kara?" She was laying in her bed I realized. I walked over, kneeling down I shook her gently. "Kara…"

She rolled over, she had a doll in her hand. Hand made, she was stabbing it with a sharpened tooth brush. She was grinning like a maniac. The doll looked exactly like me.

"Good morning Kara, how'd you sharpen that?" I wondered.

She glanced at her wall.

"I see," I nodded. "I'm sorry, but sharp objects aren't safe. I'm going to have to take it away," I reached for it and she looked furious.

"Mine!" She proclaimed.

"Kara, please give it to me," I repeated.

She shook her head, grinning. Stabbing the doll again.

I grabbed her wrist and pressed on the joint until her hand opened and I took it away from her. I got up, and smiled at her. "How are you today Kara?"

"Fuck you."

"Lovely," I smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"No," she growled.

"Have you taken your medication today?"

"No," she smirked.

"You realize if you don't take it, I have to inject it."

"Do it then," she snarled.

I walked to the kit they kept in the wall, I filled the syringe and I flicked it a few times. I walked over to her. "Last chance, Kara. You know I hate doing this," I was about to beg her to take it willingly.

"You know what the voices are telling me to do now?" She smiled, a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

"I believe I have a good idea, okay," I injected the shot into her leg.

After a moment of glaring we left.

"God! I really hate doing that!" I cried.

After a moment we went to Mr. Lockland's room. He was pleasant. After a few more visits we went to see Belle.

As soon as I opened the door she attacked me. She hugged me and practically tackled me to the floor. I picked her up, "Hi Sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm still happy!" She grinned.

"I missed you Belle!"

"I miss you Aria!"

"You should be able to leave in a month or two, Honey!" I grinned.

"Home?" She looked hopeful.

"I hope so," I kissed her forehead.

"So did you two know each other before?" Paul asked.

"Yes!" Belle grinned.

"How?"

"She's my cousin."

After I put her to bed and gave her food we left.

"So wasn't that fun?" I grinned.

"Aren't you tired?" Leah yawned.

"Nope, not really."

I dropped them all off at Jacob's. Paul stayed while everyone else went inside. "I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out sometime?" He asked.

"Definitely!" I grinned.

"How about the beach, on Sunday? At noon?"

"Sure, that sounds great!" I nodded.

"Great, well I'll see you tomorrow at eight," he winked.

I went inside and got ready for bed, locking my window and my door. Then I fell asleep happy.

I woke up at 8. I ran to the bathroom, and took a shower. Then got ready, threw on a black belly shirt and purple shorts. I wasn't going to volunteer today, I decided. I put on my make up and peeked out the door. I ran outside, and saw they were gone. I grinned and looked down the street.

They. Weren't. Here!

I couldn't help myself, I burst into my happy dance. I didn't even care if anyone was watching. Because THEY WEREN'T HERE!

I finished my happy dance noticed Paul, Jacob, Sam, Leah, Jared and a bunch of other people were watching me.

"What are you doing…?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Happy dance…" I giggled. "They aren't here!"

Paul grinned, "I liked it."

"Hey Bella, why does Chico keep messing with my guitar?" Jacob asked.

"Oooh sorry. You just have to play for him."

"You play guitar?" he asked.

"Yeah, not well though," I responded.

"Play for us!" Jacob squealed.

Everyone looked at him in shock but agreed.

"Fine!" I groaned. "Hold on," I walked inside and grabbed my guitar.

I came back outside. I played the instrumental version of my favorite song I wrote, 'Breakdown.'

"Does it have words?" Leah asked.

"Yep."

"Well then sing them! Damn…" She shook her head.

I sighed and nodded.

It's out to get me  
And it's all in my head  
It wants to take me  
Time to put me to bed  
Can someone wake me  
Against my own will  
And get me out of here  
I'm sick of walking on pills

I've got a weakness  
So tell me where is the bliss  
Can someone shake me  
And get me out of this fix  
All the white walls  
Are closing in tight  
I need to know  
If I can get through the night

It won't let me  
Everybody's out to get me

Tell me that the lies aren't what they seem  
Oh! That the heaven screams all I dream  
Oh! Will it ever let go  
Oh oh no! it's a breakdown  
Oh oh no! it's a breakdown  
Oh oh no! it's a breakdown

All the vampires are out on the look  
But do they see me  
How long will it take to chase the monster that's still in my head  
It's all I see and it needs to be fed

I have no weakness  
(It won't...)  
To what has been done  
(...let me)  
It sorta had me  
(Everybody's out to...)  
And I think it has won  
(...get me)

Tell me that the lies aren't what they seem  
Oh! That the heaven screams all I dream  
Oh! Will it ever let go  
Oh oh no! it's a breakdown  
Oh oh no! it's a breakdown  
Oh oh no! it's a breakdown

Oh! Breakingdown  
Breakingdown

It was a real love

All I've done today  
Breakdown  
Oh! Out of way  
Some fun

All it's taken  
Sink down  
All I'm gonna get  
Breakdown

All I've done today  
Breakdown  
Oh! Out of way  
Some fun

[It won't let me  
Everybody's out to get me]

Tell me that the lies aren't what they seem  
Oh! That the heaven screams all I dream  
Oh! Will it ever let go  
Oh oh no! it's a breakdown  
Oh oh no! it's a breakdown  
Oh oh no! it's a breakdown

I finished and they started clapping, I blushed and looked at the ground. I threw my guitar inside.

"Want to hang out today Aria?"

"Hellz yes!" I nodded. Just then my stomach snarled.

"When was the last time you ate?" Paul exclaimed.

"About a day ago…"

"Jesus! You need to eat!" he picked me up and ran into Jacob's house, everyone following. I made everyone food then we ate. Once we finished Paul pulled me over to him, so I was sitting on his lap. His hands were around my waist and mine were on his biceps. His lips attacked mine, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip causing my mouth to open and he slipped his tongue in my mouth, and mine to his. It was amazing and he tasted like…deliciousness. My fingers went to his hair and one of his hands went to my thigh which was wrapped around his hips. His other hand went to my face.

"As much as I'm up for an orgy," I heard Sam say. "I don't think everyone else is."

We broke apart and looked over at Sam, he was holding a woman around the age of twenty one in his arms, she was beautiful but half of her face was scared. But she was really beautiful. "Shut up Sam," I stuck my tongue out at him.

He chuckled, shaking his head. I stood up and peeked out the window, I could hear their car coming. "Shit…" I hissed. "I have to go, I'll see y'all at eight!" I ran out the door and across to my house. I could hear the car, a block away. I threw the front door open, and ran inside, locking the door behind me. I locked the windows as well, and closed the blinds. Then ran to their room. In their room, I opened the drawer and saw a gun. It wasn't on safety. It was loaded. I took out the magazine, and searched through the rest of the room. I took all of the loaded magazines, emptied them and put them back. Then I went to my room just before Father kicked in the front window, I locked my door and hid the bullets under my mattress.

Just then Mother shrieked and someone hit my door. My door flew off its hinges.

Mother stormed in, "How dare you lock us out of our own home?"

"Whoops…" I shrugged.

She back-handed me, she may have hated me. But she never hit me. I stood up and slapped her.

Her eyes widened and she took a pocket knife out of her bra, she flipped it open and pushed me back against my wall. She pressed the knife lightly against my temple, she trailed it down my face, scratching down my cheek. I shrieked, I was scared. I was scared out of my mind. Was she going to kill me? Or would she stop there?

Tell me what you think!

**What's gonna happen?**

**XOXO,**

**Jordan**


	3. Chapter 3

_Just then Mother shrieked and someone hit my door. My door flew off its hinges. _

_Mother stormed in, "How dare you lock us out of our own home?" _

"_Whoops…" I shrugged._

_She back-handed me, she may have hated me. But she never hit me. I stood up and slapped her._

_Her eyes widened and she took a pocket knife out of her bra, she flipped it open and pushed me back against my wall. She pressed the knife lightly against my temple, she trailed it down my face, scratching down my cheek. I shrieked, fuck it hurt. I was scared out of my mind. Was she going to kill me? Or would she stop there?_

Chapter Three

Of course she wouldn't fucking stop there! Bitches are bitches. She had gotten the knife down to my jaw bone. I finally was able to unfreeze, as soon as I felt the blood trickle down my face. I pulled my fist back as far as I could against the wall and was able to punch her in the stomach. She gasped stumbling backwards. She lunged at me and I kicked high, kicking her straight in the nose. Her hand came down on my leg and the kife cut me again. She came at me again, and my arm whipped around in a windmill gesture and grabbed her wrist, I brought her arm around her back and pushed her forward.

I heard a _SNAP!_ And she screamed a string of profanities. She got up again, knife in the other arm, I punched through my window and elbowed the rest of the glass out of my way. Then I jumped out and rolled on my side. I jumped, landing up on my feet. I saw the girl with the scared face looking through the window. She turned and I saw her mouth 'SAM! PAUL!' I looked around, my Mother and Father were in my room. Father was holding a beer can and Mother still had the knife, which she was wiping blood off of.

I heard a door slam and when I turned back around, someone was picking me up. The arms that had held me before. Paul. He ran into Jacob's house, and sat me on the couch. He pushed my hair out of my face and someone ran in the room, gave Paul a wet washcloth. He pressed it lightly to my temple and padded it down to my jaw. Chico ran up to me and sat down next to me, licking my hand. They gauzed my cut leg and Leah's mother came over and stitched my face up. No questions asked.

"Does it hurt?" Paul asked, holding me to him.

"No," I shrugged.

"How?" the girl with the scarred face, who's name, I learned was Emily cried. "You were bleeding! Heavily! How were you not in pain?"

"Pain?" I asked. I'd heard the term before. But I'd never felt physical pain. Ever.

"Yeah, pain," she leaned over and pinched me under the arm. I didn't feel anything.

"Pain?" I asked again.

"Wait..." Leah said. "You don't feel pain? Have you ever?"

"I don't know. I don't think so…What does it feel like?"

"What did you feel when you were cut?" Paul asked hurriedly.

"Nothing. Just scared."

Sue's eyes widened, "Aria, I need to bring you to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Just come with me," she held her hand out.

"We'll come Aria, if you want us to," Paul kissed my cheek.

"Okay…" I nodded and stood up.

They all got in the car. "I don't think we've all been introduced," one boy said. "I'm Embry," he smiled.

"I'm Quil."

"I'm Seth, Leah's brother."

"Collin."

"Brady."

"Kim."

"Nice to meet all of you," I smiled.

"You too, Aria."

Paul rubbed my leg up and down until we were there.

"Why are we at the Hospital though?" I wondered.

"I think you may have CIPA," Sue replied.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis," she answered.

"…Okay…" I breathed.

She got me admitted and a doctor brought me up to room 547. They made me change into one of those, backless Hospital gowns. When I finished and walked out of the bathroom the room was filled. There was a doctor, a nurse, Paul, Jacob, Sue, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Emily, Jared, Kim and Sam in the room. The doctor told me to lay down, so I did.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Webber **(A/N: I'm watching Grey's Anatomy. MUAHAHA!)**," the doctor smiled.

"Hello!" I smiled back brightly. "I'm Aria Russo."

"How do you feel?"

"Same as usual. I'm fine," I said.

"So why's Miss Aria here today, Sue?"

"She can't feel pain. She's never felt it before. See the stitches? She got cut up really badly and she didn't feel a thing," Sue explained.

"Sounds like CIPA, I'll be right back Aria," he smiled and left the room.

Paul was standing right next to my bed, holding my hand. A moment later Doctor Webber came back in, holding a large bucket of ice water. He set it down andsaid, "Please put your hand in this water, Aria. I will too."

"Okay," I nodded.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three." He said. We stuck our hands in the water. Seth stuck his pinky in and hissed, snatching it back out. The others did the same.

"So," Doctor Webber said, sounding strained. "When does school start again?"

"Uh…two weeks," I replied.

"What grade will you be going into?"

"I'm going to be a Junior," I responded.

"How about your friends?" He nodded toward Paul.

"Jared, Kim, Leah, Jacob, Quil, Embry and myself are going to be Seniors," Paul answered before I could.

"Emily and myself have graduated already," Sam said.

"And I'm going to be a Junior," Seth smiled.

"Collin and I are going to be Sophomores," Brady grinned.

"What are you thinking of becoming when your older Aria?" Dr. Webber asked.

"A surgeon," I answered.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Have you decided what kind?"

"I was thinking of General but I'm not sure," I blushed.

"So which one of these boys is your boyfriend?" He asked.

"I am," Paul grinned.

"Paul correct?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," he nodded.

A second later Doctor Webber drew his hand out of the water and gasped, "Take your hand out before it falls off!"

So I did.

After a few more tests and a few nights spent in the Hospital, while Paul refused to leave unless it was to take a shower and change his clothing. I was diagnosed with CIPA. They explained to me, it was genetic, there was a treatment, but it didn't always work.

"I don't care!" I cried. "I want to try it. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work! We'll try something else. I've never felt pain, heat or cold I want to know what it feels like."

"It's very risky," he warned.

"So? If I die trying to feel warmth, then I die. It doesn't matter!"

"Think of how your parents would feel if you died during-" Doctor Webber started.

"They wouldn't give a shit!" I yelled. "Please, let me have the surgery. I have to feel what people are supposed to feel," I pleaded.

After a moment, he nodded. "Okay, I'll schedule your surgery for tomorrow."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Your welcome."

That night, Paul stayed awake with me. He laid in the bed with me, holding me close to himself. He would kiss my forehead every few minutes. "It'll be okay, everything will be okay." He said.

"I know," I kissed his jaw once.

"Please don't die. You said your parents might not care, but your family does, we're your family Princess, we couldn't get along without you."

"I won't. I'll always come back to you," I smiled up at him.

"Always."

"We're all going to be watching, you know?" He said.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Are you scared?"

"Nope, are you?"

"Kind of," he admitted.

"Let's not talk about it. Everything'll be fine." I suggested.

He nodded. It was quiet for a while.

"Just in case I don't…live. I have to tell you something okay?" I asked.

"Okay, go ahead," he kissed my forehead again.

"I love you, and it's okay if you don't. I just had to tell you, in case…" I trailed off.

"I love you too Aria, so much. You mean everything to me." He stroked my hair.

What felt like a moment later, I was being prepped for surgery and was practically asleep when I heard Paul whisper to me, "I love you Aria."

"I love you Paul," and I was out.

PPOV

Aria went into surgery at nine in the morning, everyone was in the room to watch. Harry, Sue, Billy, Jacob, Leah, Sam, Emily, Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim, Collin, Brady, Seth and myself.

We watched as they cut her open with the scalpel and did stuff…

Then the worst thing happened, while we were all silent a long high _BEEEEEEP!_ sounded through the room. Her heart had stopped.

"Paddles," Doctor Burke ordered. They tried to restart her heart.

I sat down, feeling numb. She was…dead?

She promised.

She promised.

She promised she'd always come back to me.

Always.

I felt…numb. And lonely. She was gone. Her soul was no longer resided in her body. I took some comfort in the fact her parents could never make her feel bad about anything. Ever. But that just lasted a moment. She was gone. She would never come home. I never told her I had imprinted on her. She didn't know. At least she knew I loved her.

I faintly heard Burke say, "Time of Death… Nine forty three AM."

I heard Emily let out a loud sob and heard Jacob punch through a wall, Leah cry, Sue gaped. Seth sniffed, Jared and Kim were both in tears, Harry was closing his eyes. Billy had his head in his hands, Collin and Brady fell over. Sam was even crying, I sat there, stiffly. Tears were freely falling down my face but I couldn't move to wipe them away.

"All right let's stitch her up and giver her to autopsy," I faintly heard Burke say.

Numbly I stood up and walked out. As soon as I was out of the Hospital I sat on the bench next to a girl, she was pretty, but she was no Aria. I would do what Aria told me to do. Move on. She looked up at me and smiled. She was pretty, she had curly blonde hair, and blue eyes and big boobs. I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back. I felt nothing. "I'm Paul, want to go back to my house?"

"Sure, I'm Stacy," she stood up and I drove her to my house. We had sex. Almost seventeen times before it was midnight. And we slept.

APOV

I could hear someone saying something, but I couldn't move, "She-she's alive! All right, let's restart!" A man suddenly shouted.

Of course I'm alive! I promised Paul.

"How is this possible Doctor Burke?" I heard a woman ask.

"Sometimes people just aren't ready to leave and God sends them back." The man replied.

I felt oddly comforted. And not from this man's words someone else's. I could remember something said by a mighty and powerful voice. "_You aren't ready to die yet, my Child. Not for years to come. Just remember during the time you are back of Earth especially the next few months. Don't doubt love. Forgive those who have betrayed you. And do not doubt yourself. Good luck, I love you_."

So I drifted off to sleep looking forward to seeing Paul when I woke up and praying that the surgery worked.

My eyes flicked open and I searched around the room with my eyes. I didn't see Paul.

"Where's Paul?" I asked.

"I don't know…You can call him later though," Leah said smiling.

"Okay," I smiled back.

A man walked in, he was black and very kind looking.

"Hello Aria," he smiled. "I'm Doctor Burke, I was your surgeon."

"Hi Doctor Burke, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine," he chuckled "I should be asking how you are?"

"I'm doing fine as well," I said.

"Good," he turned to my friends, "May I have a word alone with her?"

They all left, and he turned to me, "During your surgery, you flat lined." He stated.

"I know."

"Y-you know?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"How?"

"I saw someone."

"Who?" He asked.

"God," I whispered, unsure weather or not he'd believe me.

"What was it like?" he sat down next to me.

"It was really relaxing, and I felt happy and peaceful. But I only remember one thing he said. But if I remember anything else do you want me to tell you?"

"Yes, yes of course!" He grinned. "What did he say?"

" '_You aren't ready to die yet, my Child. Not for years to come. Just remember during the time you are back of Earth especially the next few months. Don't doubt love. Forgive those who have betrayed you. And do not doubt yourself. Good luck, I love you' " _I told him.

"That's amazing," he gasped. "Thank you, Aria! I'll see you soon, we have to run some tests again."

"Okay, bye bye!"

He walked out and everyone else walked back in.

Leah held out my phone and I dialed Paul.

"Hello?" A girl's voice answered.

"Hi, is Paul there?" I asked in confusion.

She giggled. "Yeah, heehee… Do you wanna talk to him?"

"Yes," I said, frustrated.

"Hello?" His deep voice answered.

"Hey Paul," I said.

"A-Aria?" He gasped.

"Yeah."

"I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed.

"No, and who was that girl?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'll be there in a few minutes Princess! I love you! See you at the Hospital."

I frowned and gave Leah the phone back.

They were all frowning as well.

Doctor Burke, and Doctor Webber came in a minute later with a large bucket of cold water. We stuck our hands in like before and…

DUN-DUN-DAH!

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Jordan**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Leah held out my phone and I dialed Paul. _

"_Hello?" A girl's voice answered._

"_Hi, is Paul there?" I asked in confusion._

_She giggled. "Yeah, heehee… Do you wanna talk to him?"_

"_Yes," I said, frustrated._

"_Hello?" His deep voice answered._

"_Hey Paul," I said._

"_A-Aria?" He gasped._

"_Yeah."_

"_I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed._

"_No, and who was that girl?" I asked suspiciously._

"_I'll be there in a few minutes Princess! I love you! See you at the Hospital."_

_I frowned and gave Leah the phone back. _

_They were all frowning as well._

_Doctor Burke, and Doctor Webber came in a minute later with a large bucket of cold water. We stuck our hands in like before and…_

Chapter Four

We all gasped. I ripped y hand away, wincing.

Doctor Burke and Doctor Webber looked amazed. "It worked," they smiled.

"Thank you!" I screamed, throwing my arms around the two of the.

"Your welcome Aria."

Then the door opened and Paul, Sam, and Jacob rushed in. When had Jake and Sam left? In Paul's eyes, hidden, I could see guilt and shame. Why?

Paul ran over and hugged me tightly. I gasped and cringed. "Pain!" I shouted.

He pulled back and kissed my forehead then sat down. Sam and Jake were looking in different directions and not looking at me.

"It looks like you can leave tomorrow morning, Aria," Doctor Burke smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you!" I grinned and they left the room.

Embry started telling us Quilulite legends, lingering on mostly the legends of the werewolves and 'Imprinting.'

When the stories ended, Paul said, "The legends are true, and we're werewolves."

It was silent for a very long moment as I processed this. "All of you?"

"No, just Sam, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Jared, Embry, Quil and I." He answered.

"Okay…" I nodded.

"And Imprinting is real."

"Okay…" I repeated.

"I imprinted on you," Paul said.

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded. He was looking more and more guilty.

"That's great!" I grinned. "But you look really guilty, why?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," he answered and walked out.

I looked over at Jacob, "Why's he guilty?"

He looked around and acted as if he didn't hear me.

I asked Sam the same question.

He had the same reaction.

I sighed and went to sleep, worried about the next day. _Why was he guilty?_

When I woke up it was 8 AM. No one was here. But I wasn't about to wait to leave. Why was Paul not here though…?

I got ready and slipped on a pair of brown shorts and a blue sweatshirt. I put on my make up and signed out of the Hospital. I got a taxi and it drove me to my house. I paid the driver and walked into my house. Mother was sitting at the table tapping a syringe which she stuck in her arm.

"No!" I shrieked.

She looked over at me and glared.

"Why do you do this to yourself Mother?" I asked.

"Because I can," she hissed.

I sighed and went to my room.

After an hour someone tapped on my window, I looked over at it, I saw Paul standing there. I opened my window and he told me to come out. I slid out and looked up at him.

"Aria…" He sighed. "I…thought you were dead, because I left the Hospital when…you flat lined. And remember how you told me to move on?" He swallowed.

"Yeah, I remember," I nodded nervously, my pulse racing.

"I saw a girl, Stacy, and had sex with her."

I was devastated. But angry. Really furious. I was shaking, I realized.

"You could move on THAT quickly?" I shrieked, shaking more.

"No, I didn't move on. I love you. But…I just…you told me to move on!" He cried.

"Yes move on! Move on when you didn't love me anymore!" My shaking was becoming worse and worse.

"I'm sorry…" he was looking at his feet, just then he looked up and his eyes widened. "I have to get Sam."

"Fuck you Paul! I hate you and I always will you ass hole!"

He reached for me but I backed up.

"Don't you fucking touch me! You fucking bastard! GO TO HELL!" I bellowed.

The shaking was becoming painful. I was sobbing, mostly because I felt so betrayed. But also because it hurt.

"Please," he begged. "I'm so sorry, please, I have to bring you to Sam."

"NO!" I hollered.

"How could you Paul?" I felt Leah hug me. "You fucking imprinted on her!" Then shock crossed her features, she placed her hand on my forehead and groaned. "It's happening again."

All of the other wolves came out of the woods.

"How has she not phased yet? She's shaking so hard…"

"Paul," Sam said regretfully. "You have to make her angrier."

"No," his eyes widened.

"Do it," he snarled.

"How?" Paul looked about to cry.

"Tell her about the sex."

Paul looked straight at me, "It was _good._ No, it was great. Stacy and I went at it for hours. She was so sexy. Mmm… You don't know how it felt. It was amazing."

I leaned over to the bushes and vomited a long, large stream of nastiness. My head was throbbing. I was sobbing. It wasn't making e any angrier, it was making me depressed.

Paul went on describing the sex in detail. I fell forward and dry heaved because there was nothing in my stomach. "Pain," I whimpered. I felt like I was being repeatedly stabbed through the stomach and heart. I felt so cold. I could hardly breathe and he just continued to go on and on about the sex he had, had.

I managed to calm myself for a moment just long enough to spit, "You know, I really loved you, but now I really truly wish I had never even met you. You don't know what it was like to-"

Then I was gagging up blood. "Fuck," I groaned as a bit of blood dripped off my lips. The shaking was back.

"What it was like to _what_ Aria?" Paul teased.

"To," the blood found its way back up my throat. I tried to swallow it but more came up and it came out of my throat. "Find out," I ground out, my mouth tasting like blood. "You fucked someone because you thought I was dead. Even though it was only what? Fifteen minutes later." I spoke quickly then coughed up more blood.

Arms wrapped around me and picked me up. They rushed me behind Jacob's house. They set me on my feet and I swayed.

My shaking continued strongly while Paul teased me and described the sex again.

When would they understand? That wasn't helping!

That was until Paul crossed the line. "If I had the chance I'd do it all over again. Even if I knew you were alive."

That's when I fell forward, screamed, the shaking got worse, and blood spurted from my mouth. That's when I exploded. And I was looking down at blood-covered paws. I was a werewolf. Fuck.

Maybe the reason I cared so much about him cheating because, not just that I loved him but I'd been lied to before. God, I was so fucked up. I let out a gurgled short sob, which came out as a whine.

_I'm so sorry Aria_, I heard Paul say in my head.

I couldn't answer. I just ran as fast as I could away. I didn't want to see anyone.

So with my paws leading me I ran quickly.

_**What do you think?**_

_**I'm at college with my sister and I must say,**_

_**COLLEGE GUYS ARE SOOOO SEXY!**_

_**HAHA!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Jordan**_


	5. Chapter 5

Arms wrapped around me and picked me up. They rushed me behind Jacob's house. They set me on my feet and I swayed.

_My shaking continued strongly while Paul teased me and described the sex again._

_When would they understand? That wasn't helping!_

_That was until Paul crossed the line. "If I had the chance I'd do it all over again. Even if I knew you were alive."_

_That's when I fell forward, screamed, the shaking got worse, and blood spurted from my mouth. That's when I exploded. And I was looking down at blood-covered paws. I was a werewolf. Fuck. _

_Maybe the reason I cared so much about him cheating because, not just that I loved him but I'd been lied to before. God, I was so fucked up. I let out a gurgled short sob, which came out as a whine._

_I'm so sorry Aria, I heard Paul say in my head._

_I couldn't answer. I just ran as fast as I could away. I didn't want to see anyone._

_So with my paws leading me I ran quickly._

Chapter Five

_**But first…AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUAHAHAHA! So sorry. I'll try to make it quick. Anyhoo, I just got back from the college with my sister. I met a super nice guy named Jacob. We talked for two hours, it was fun! But I embarrassed myself badly. Wanna know how? I drank an entire Iced Coffee from Starbucks in about ten minutes then told him, "I'll be right back. I have to pee." Urgh! I'm such a dork. When a college guy talks to you and your in high school, try not to make a fool of yourself by telling them you have to take a piss. I love Starbucks though. Then I was very awake when I came back and kept giggling. Ugh. How embarrassing! **_

_**I'm so stupid.**_

_**(NOW FOR STORY TIME!)**_

I could hear them all yelling at me through my mind.

_Don't do it!_ Seth would yell.

_Turn around!_ Sam would growl.

_Don't leave me! _Leah would cry.

_Come back! _

All of their thoughts were basically the same. I passed over the border to Canada and continued through the country and just kept running, with no plan as to where I was going. I just wanted to be as far away from Paul as possible and the more borders the better.

I knew they were listening to my thoughts but I couldn't give less of a fuck. Hey Paul, guess what?

_What?_

FUCK YOU!

I'm sorry! I miss you, please come back.

No.

_Please Aria, you mean the world to me. I'm never going to do it again. _After a moment he added quickly. _Besides it's your fault. You told me to move on if you died._

My mouth dropped open. _Okay that's enough! _I shouted.

Everyone else was groaning, _Why would you say that? You fucking idiot! What is wrong with you?_

Firstly, you douche bag, I told you to move on WHEN YOU ARE READY! It was not my fault you screwed the first girl you fucking saw, ass hole. Then when y'all were trying to get me to phase. This is the second pain I've ever felt. Ever. And its your fucking fault. All of yours. Telling me about the sex you had Paul! Why would you do that? It didn't make me very angry. It made me feel pain. It made me sad. It made me vomit. I hurt so badly I coughed blood. Have you ever done that? Tried to hold it in beforehand and more comes up? That just added to the pain YOU ALL caused.

_I'm sorry,_ they all said.

Good for you! You're sorry. I'm glad. You can all just go eat shit and die!

They stayed quiet. For once it was silent. So I decided to tell Paul how I truly felt.

Paul, I loved you. I really did. But I don't think I can anymore. It's too painful. Yes, I know about your imprinting but I just cant…be with you knowing you had sex with someone else. You think you feel bad? Try being me.

He left, again, as always. Not saying anything before he left. Just leaving.

Of course.

So long!

SHALOM BITCH!

But I'd still always love him and miss him. But…he couldn't know. Ever. Right?

Shit they heard that too. I fucking hate sharing a mind! I miss Belle… I hope she's okay. I want her here with me, she's the sweetest little girl. She's my angel.

I fell asleep in Canada under an Oak tree.

PPOV

She was right. She was right. How could I have even thought of moving on so fast? It didn't mean anything! I know I sound really gay saying this but I guess Imprinting makes you a fag, I gave my virginity to a girl I didn't even know.

Fuck.

I am a fucking douche bag.

How could I do that?

How could I be such an idiot?

FUCK!

Aria is right not to forgive me. I hope she knows I'll always be there for her.

I didn't do anything. For days I stayed in my house, laying on my bed and eating. When my mom came in I wouldn't even be able to speak. I'd look right through the person that was in the room.

They were practically all ghosts…

I wished I could go back. I needed to go back in time. I needed to go back and make everything okay. To go back to before I had screwed EVERYTHING up. I prayed to God to let me. I prayed for him to have mercy and let me go back. I needed Aria. She was my world. IS my world. I need her. I love her.

I just hope she still loves me back, even the slightest bit, I could make do with that. I could love her the way she deserves.

If she just loved me a little, I could help it grow.

I need her.

Tell me what you think!

**Any embarrassing stories?**

**Suggestions?**

**Opinions?**

**TELL MEEEEEEEE!**

_**YARGH!**_

**XOXO,**

**Jordan**


	6. Chapter 6

_I didn't do anything. For days I stayed in my house, laying on my bed and eating. When my mom came in I wouldn't even be able to speak. I'd look right through the person that was in the room._

_They were practically all ghosts…_

_I wished I could go back. I needed to go back in time. I needed to go back and make everything okay. To go back to before I had screwed EVERYTHING up. I prayed to God to let me. I prayed for him to have mercy and let me go back. I needed Aria. She was my world. IS my world. I need her. I love her. _

_I just hope she still loves me back, even the slightest bit, I could make do with that. I could love her the way she deserves. _

_If she just loved me a little, I could help it grow._

_I need her. _

**Chapter Six!**

**(AUTHORS NOTE FIRST THOUGH!)**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of y'all who have actually commented. And **

_**READS2SURVIVE **_**oh my gosh thank you sooo much for the feedback! I read a few of the stories she posted. THEY WERE AMAZING! 333 **

**Sorry it took a while to post! Things have been happening….**

**Today was definitely not my good day though. I hope it doesn't rub off on the story. But I went to the movies with my sister, **

**Oh my God.**

**We got a popcorn and a soda. I forgot I had the popcorn in my hand and reached for my phone, managing to spill my popcorn everywhere. And my soda! I spilled down my shirt! Wow! **

**Then while I was babysitting, I got a blister on my hand! Awesome…**

**Now…**

**STORY TIME!**

Aria POV

I don't know how much farther I ran, it seemed like I was going super fast and going in circles for hours.

I know I ran through about seventeen trees and managed to snag a knot in my fur on a branch and I just sat there for a while. I didn't feel like moving. I wanted to think. But I hadn't eaten in days. And apparently, that's bad? Especially since I'm now a werewolf? Whatever! I didn't feel like eating. Sure I was literally starving. But I didn't wanna eat! And I was thirsty but I didn't know where water was!

_Aria,_ Sam suddenly appeared or…sounded in my…head.

_Yesss? _I answered lazily.

_Paul needs you. He's sick. This is what happens when imprints are away from each other for too long. Where are you? You'll start to get sick as well if you don't get to Paul!_

_I dunno… I'm hungry. Where's the water at? Fuck…_ I heaved slightly.

_Hold up, stay where you are, I'll get the others. We'll find you. _ He ordered then howled.

_YO! _ Embry shouted.

_What?_ _I WAS SLEEPING THANK YOU VERY MUCH! _ Jared moaned.

Thoughts like this invaded my mind, fuck…

Let's go find Bella! Doctor Fang is with Pauly-Poop, he'll be fine… Jared murmured.

They all started running in the direction I started running in the beginning.

_I'm REALLY hungry…._

_Eat a squirrel or something! _Jacob hissed.

_NO! I'm a vegetarian. I feel bad eating little, defenseless critters. _I grumbled.

Hours passed and they still hadn't found me. This really seemed like a bad version of hide-and-go-seek. You know, the kind you would play with the mean girls from your school and you would spend hours hiding in a closet, anticipating for them to find you but when it's time to go, you come out and their drowning the hamster you gave them? Yeah, that kind.

_Jeez, that happened? _Jacob sounded stunned.

Oh yeah!

_That isn't very nice. How long ago was that?_ Sam wondered.

Last year. Yeah I still play that game, got a problem? Oh but it also happened when I was four and ten.

_Wow…_

_URGH! _Leah growled. _Where are you?_

_Stuck on a tree…_

_How?_

My fur got me stuck…

_There she is! _Embry hollered and ran over to me, stopping as soon as he was five trees away. _Hoolllyyyy shhhiiitttt….._

I saw through his mind how I looked. Through my fur you could see all of my ribs. Things were becoming a little…fuzzy.

Then I blacked out.

I woke up naked, in front of six men and one woman. They were carrying me, "You'll be okay, Aria," they were all murmuring and telling me I'd be fine. I knew I could die. Starvation and thirst can do that… Plus, not being with Paul…

I whimpered and saw we were still in the woods. But I could see a house. I knew Paul was in it. Imprint's intuition…

I was suddenly gasping for breath….

Cant breathe…

God, forgive me.

I'm gonna die.

"NO I WONT!" I managed to gasp out while they said I'd be fine.

"Yes you will be! You gotta be!" Jacob shouted.

I tried to manage another sentence but I couldn't. I grabbed onto a hand of someone who was not carrying me. I signed into their hand, 'Help!' I was coughing now.

They held onto my hand and a moment later we were inside. A smell of rotting carcasses invaded my nostrils. I hissed and shook. Sam told me it was okay. They ran and I felt Paul getting closer… It was beginning to get a little easier to breathe. They set me down and covered me with a blanket. I looked over, tiredly to my right. Paul!

Then of course, I blacked out again…

I wasn't asleep and I wasn't awake. It was somewhere in-between when I heard him. His voice. Mmmm… Sure I was still mad at him but I missed him…

"Is she okay?" I heard Paul ask. "Why is she naked? Why is she unconscious? Did she not want to come? What happened? She looks smaller! A lot smaller. Isn't she supposed to be bigger since she's a wolf?"

"She's okay, she's naked because she phased back while she was unconscious so we have no clothes for her. She's unconscious because she was starving. She wanted to come. She just got lost in Canada. Yes, she is supposed to be bigger but since she deprived herself of food and water she shrunk." Sam explained.

"Did everyone see her…exposed?"

"Yes," Sam sighed.

"Fuck…Okay. Thanks…"

"Your welcome."

I heard him leave and the door close, I felt a warm hand cup my cheek. "I missed you baby… I know you can hear me, Imprint's know…Intuition I suppose. Nayeli," He kissed me lightly. (_**NAYELI- QUILULITE WORD MEANING: I LOVE YOU)**_

I managed to whisper, "Nayeli, but I still mad." Before I fell back into the in-between stage.

"I know, Honey…but I hope you can forgive me…" he murmured.

It was quiet again. And I fell asleep completely.

I knew I'd forgive him… But I didn't know when I could trust him again, completely.

In my sleep I felt something being shoved down my throat and into my stomach and a needle go into a vain in my arm. I knew what they were. A feeding tube and an IV.

Slowly I came back into my body, my eyes flickered and I started gagging, Paul was right there, holding me. I was gagging because of the tube in my throat. I gagged and tried to pull it out when the Pack ran in with a guy who smelt like death.

I hissed at the man and continued trying to pull it out while I gagged.

Paul was trying to restrain me, Sam and Jacob were trying to help also but they didn't help him at all. The man who smelt like death stepped toward me and the tube when the boys had finally gotten me restrained. Paul was straddling my waist and holding my shoulders down. Jacob was holding one arm while Sam held the other.

I looked straight at Paul, avoiding his eyes, glaring as I gagged. I hacked and my tongue tried to get it out.

I saw Leah and Emily and Seth all looking horrified while the other Pack members looked sorrowful and scared.

Paul looked like he hated himself and like he wanted me to be comfortable but I didn't care, I needed the thing out and I needed it out now!

I clenched my fist, in Jacob's had and shot it out. It hit him in the chest and he fell backwards, I pushed Paul off of me, thank god they put me in clothes! Then I swung at Sam and ripped the tube out.

I heaved out what the feeding tube had put in my stomach then stood up on the bed since Paul, Jacob and Sam looked ready to jump. "OUT!" I shrieked. "FUCK YOU!" My voice was coarse. I was shaking, so close to phasing.

They all backed up like I had a loaded gun in my hands. They all left the room and closed the door. I collapsed on the bed. And I slowly fell into a light sleep.

I only woke up to someone opening the door. I looked up and growled. It was Emily so I stopped growling.

"Hi, Aria," she smiled.

"Hey Emily," I said, my voice was still scratchy.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I guess."

"Hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's not bad," I replied.

She nodded. "Want me to get you something?"

"No, you don't have to Emily that's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I smiled.

After a while Emily left and I sat on the bed. Paul came in.

"What?" I growled looking at his hair.

"I'm sorry. I understand how you feel right now, and I'm just… I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," I shrugged and got up, pulling the IV out. He looked confused. "I'm going to go eat and drink something now."

I grumpily walked down and grabbed some food and swallowed it then gulped down water.

There was that death odor again! Only worse and there was a human. Suddenly a pale skinny-ass teenage girl ran in and hugged Jacob. We all growled. Only Leah could do that!

"You smell like death," I announced when it was quiet.

"I cant believe you said that!" she squeaked.

Everyone else was in hysterics. Finally Paul and my eyes locked and invisible ropes tied me to him. He was my reason for living. He was the center of my universe. He would one day be the father of my children and my husband.

He walked over and pulled me to his chest. "I love you," he murmured while the girl screamed at me.

"I love you too."

**Tell me what you think.**

**It's now 1:54 AM **

**I have officially spent a long time on this.**

**I'm so fucking tired, everytime I yawn ny eyes water,**

**X/OX/o**

**jordan**


	7. Authors note

Chapter Seven

**AUTHORS NOTE! **

_**Reads2Survive **_**thank you for telling me I put the wrong word there. I can't change it though… **** sadly. Anyhow, y'all wont be hearing from me for a few days. **

**I'm going on a fishing trip. **

**I'm nervous.**

**I really, hope I don't fall overboard because, though I had mad ninja skills, I am not so sure I can fight off more than one shark and get away from an engine. **

**Well, today, I saw four alligators in the Myakka River National Park.**

I also saw two spiders fighting. It was BAD ASS!

**Hahaha… Anyhow, in the next couple of days, pray I don't get knocked off the boat. Because with my luck…I might.**

But love y'all!

XOXO,

Jordan

PS

So sorry about what happened! I had my friend upload Chapter 7 she messed up but ^^^^^^^^^^^^ that's what it was supposed to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**AUTHORS NOTE FIRST**

**I am so so sorry about what happened with this story. I had my friend upload it but I guess she uploaded the wrong one. I feel so stupid I hope y'all can forgive me. **

**I went on a fishing trip and I caught a red snapper, about five red grouper and 2 sharks. **

**Yep sharks. **

**They put up one hell of a fight! I have bruises all along my right rib cage and on my arms. My thumb is swollen. I slept for about…twelve hours last night because I was so sore and tired. **

**I almost got sea sick about ten times. I'm sun burnt even though I used SPF 50 about 10 times. So I'm a mess.**

**I went fishing with my friend and wow the day before we got on the boat was just….awful. Her dad and step mom started drinking. A lot. So I texted my mom and I was waaayyyy far away from home so she couldn't come get me and I didn't have my license or my car. So it turned into this huge thing. And now they hate me for a lot of reasons.**

**Firstly, because I told my mom they were drinking who told my friend's mom who called them.**

**Second, I snapped at my friends step mom.**

**Third, I backward sneezed in the car and they thought I flinched because my friends dad is a bad driver and was drinking AGAIN!**

**Fourth, my parents picked us up without 'consulting' them first! Even though my friend told her dad last night that my parents would pick us up the next day.**

**Fifth, apparently I was '**_**dramatic**_**' when I was about to vomit on the boat.**

**And lastly, I was rude, I suppose, when they were rude to me. **

**If your rude to **_**me **_**I'll act the same toward you.**

**Don't be an ass hole because I don't tolerate shit.**

"Awww!" Leah exclaimed, looking at me and Paul. The rest of the Pack looked over and smiled. The girl just kept blathering on and on and yelling at us.

I had, had enough. I walked out of Paul's arms and straight up to the girl. She looked scared as she looked up at me. But she just kept running her big mouth.

I started yelling louder than her, "OH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?" I covered her mouth. "Why the fuck do you keep yelling? We can all hear you perfectly!"

She glared, and bit my hand.

"Ah! What the fuck?" I shouted, I was about to hit her but then figured it wasn't worth it. "Well at least you shut up. So thank you for at least that." I patted her head twice while she 'growled' at me.

I stopped, smiling and started laughing while she continued to growl. Everyone else did too. The girl just stood there, pouting.

After about five minutes the laughter died down and I looked at the clock. Midnight. I chuckled, "Oh…I Hahaha I gotta go."

"Aww," Paul sighed. "Why?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I gotta check if Mother is okay and hasn't overdosed. Also Father has to take his anti-depressants and he likes to over do those." I answered.

"Can I come?" he asked.

I nodded, "Sure."

We walked out the door and he told me to phase.

I looked over at him and he was stripping off his clothes, I couldn't help but stare. He was perfect. He stood upright and looked over at me, he noticed I was still staring at him and he winked. I blushed.

"You have to change out of your clothes unless you want to walk into your house naked," he smirked.

I frowned.

"I've already seen you naked, don't worry," he grinned then growled, "and so has the pack." He started shaking then calmed himself down.

I sighed and stripped off my clothes. I felt his eyes on me so I phased quickly and Paul did the same.

We ran to my house and phased back. We put our clothes back on and walked inside while I held onto his hand. I saw Mother sitting at the table with another shot in her hand. I told Paul to go to my room, he hesitated but went anyway.

"Mother," I murmured.

"Fuck off," she murmured.

"Lovely. But no. Give me the needle," I walked toward her.

She snarled.

"Now, now, if your going to act like a patient at the Institute, I'll treat you like one," I grabbed it from her, snapped the needle and stepped on the syringe.

She jumped at me and I grabbed her then sat her on the sofa. I kneeled down, "Mother, I'm not an idiot, I know you loathe me, I don't care. But if you don't stop with what your doing, I will get you to the hospital who will send you to a rehabilitation center and they will send you straight to the Institute."

"You wouldn't do that to your Mother," she hissed.

"I would, actually," I snarled and stood up, I made sure Father had his pills then went to my room. I changed into my pajamas and Paul laid down with me. He opened my drawer, "Why do you have this in here?" he held up my weapon.

"Protection," I shrugged.

"Hmm… I see, you know how to use it?"

"Of course!" I laughed.

"Good," he kissed my temple. "Now go to sleep Honey," he kissed me.

"You too," I muttered.

"I love you, Aria."

"I love you too, Pauly," I kissed him passionately.

We fell asleep.

I woke up at nine, before Paul, he was snoring lightly. I climbed out of bed slowly, not waking Paul up. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower.

Suddenly I remembered last nights dream. Oh fuck. I had, had a sexual dream about Paul. Heehee… Fuck.

I got out of the shower, got ready and wrapped myself in a towel. I ran to my room and got dressed in jeans, I tried to button them but they wouldn't button. My hips were too big. I pulled off my jeans and slipped on a white shirt, now my boobs didn't fit in the shirt. I looked back at Paul and saw him looking at me.

"Clothes don't fit?" He smirked.

I glared.

"It's normal, did your boobs grow? Because that's normal too."

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Let me see!" He exclaimed excitedly.

I shook my head.

"Please?" He pleaded.

I sighed and turned around.

He grinned and started laughing, "That looks almost painful, take the shirt off," he murmured.

I did, the bra was uncomfortable too so I turned around and pulled on a red tank top. I looked down, "SHIT!" I groaned.

"What?" he asked.

I turned around, "I look cold!" I frowned.

He busted out laughing again, "Yeah but it looks good on you."

I sat on the bed, "No it doesn't look good on anyone."

"Of course it does," he grinned. He poked my boob. "_BOOP!_"

I laughed and slapped his hand away.

He pouted then grinned, "So…what'd you dream about?"

I blushed and stood up to start looking for pants that would fit but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, "C'mon, what did you dream about? I wont laugh."

"You," I giggled.

"What about me?" He smirked.

"You know…"

"Tell me."

"No, you already know."

"No I don't."

"Sex." I finally said.

"Knew it," he grinned.

"How?" I asked.

"I heard you…while you were sleeping."

I frowned, "What did you hear?"

"You were moaning and doin' stuff…" he smiled.

"I don't wanna know what else, 'cause I have a pretty good idea…"

I stood up and tried another pair of jeans, "URGH!" I yelled.

"Hold on," Paul murmured behind me. "It's just your hips and your ass, they got larger. And I'm not complaining," he ran a hand down my lower back, down my ass and my thighs. "I personally think you look amazing."

I laughed, "Okay…" I pulled y jeans off and tried another, they were stretchy. I was able to button those. I grinned, "Much better."

He laughed and I noticed he was wearing different clothes, "I went home and changed while you were using the shower."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Ready to go to Sam's?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

We phased and ran to Sam's house, then got re-dressed outside. We went inside and met with the Pack.

"Cold, Aria?" Embry joked.

The guys laughed while the girls either frowned or growled.

"Come on Sweetie," Emily said, smiling at me with a sorry expression. "Let's get you some comfortable bras."

"I wanna come!" Quil yelled.

"No," I hissed.

Leah, Emily and I all got in the car and drove to the mall. They rushed me to Victoria's Secret and I got measured. I was a 34D. And my hips, I was a size 7.

We started searching for underwear/bras I grabbed a few bras and about 16 sets of underwear. (They were on sale! Okay?)

Then we went to get a bunch of jeans and shirts that fit.

"Aria!" I heard a voice shout after we got food from the food court.

I looked up and shrieked.

No… Way…

Not good!

Shit…I screamed didn't I?

I looked around and pretended like I didn't scream.

I looked at Leah and Emily and whispered, "Shhh…"

They nodded and we sat down.

I started eating quickly. God, I was SO hungry.

Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and there stood Cheryl. Fuck.

"Aria?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"I believe we have something to finish? Remember? From school?"

"Oh! Ha! Right," I stood up, I was still shorter than her but not by much. "Where do you wanna do this?"

"The parking lot, in twenty minutes Fat Ass," she growled.

"See you there Man Face Bitch!" I grinned.

She hissed and walked away.

I sat back down.

"What was that about?" Emily asked.

"Oh last year, we started fighting and we got stopped but now we're gonna finish it," I responded.

"Maybe that's not the best idea…" Leah murmured. "You could phase…"

"I'll be okay. It's difficult to make me angry. Don't worry," I smiled.

"Okay… I'm gonna film it!" Leah screamed excitedly.

I laughed, "I'll want to watch that."

"Yeah and don't worry Ari, if something happens…we'll step in," Emily flexed her biceps.

I laughed, "Thanks Em. I appreciate that."

"No problem," she grinned.

I kept eating until it was five minutes to six.

Then we walked to the parking lot. I saw Cheryl and her friends sitting on the hood of her car.

Cheryl hopped off and came toward me, "You ready, Russo?"

"Of course, Mann."

She growled and punched me in the nose. It hurt but not too bad. I punched her in the cheek and she stumbled. Then she jumped on me. She was REALLY heavy! So I fell backward and she started punching me in the nose and the eye. I flipped us and punched her in the nose and in her eyes, then in the jaw. She snarled and stood up, flipping me off her and we landed on our feet.

She came at me again and scratched at my chest, effectively ripping straight through and down my red tank top. Fuck! I hadn't put on a bra yet… Shitty fuck fuck! We stood there shocked but only for one second before I grabbed her hair, spit in her face and kneed her in the vagina. She doubled over and punched me, hard in the stomach and I stumbled.

She stood up and jumped up, her legs around my shoulders, HOW THE FUCKK DID SHE JUMP THAT HIGH? She grabbed the back part of my hair and pulled back, hard. I fell back, landing on my ass while she continued to pull my hair. I grabbed her and threw her off of me.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted.

She snarled and I lunged shoving her to the ground completely. I pulled back my fist and swung forward. She grabbed it just before it reached her face and she used her hips to flip me onto my back and I was on the floor. She punched me in the vagina and I gasped then she punched me in the face and the neck and the stomach and the sides. I flipped up and she spit at me.

I kneed her in the stomach and elbowed her in the ear and she fell over, grabbing me. She gained her balance and grabbed my hair and started scratching the hell out of me. My face, and shirt were the main points she was scratching. I brought my arm around to her neck and flipped her over, effectively dislocating her arm. She fell on the ground and bit my leg, her teeth going straight through my jeans and biting through my skin.

I screamed and kicked her in the dislocated arm and spit at her. Then I walked away.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Leah shrieked turning off her camera. "But let's go home now, because your shirt is in tatters!"

I nodded and Emily drove us home. I hadn't started healing by the time we got to Emily's. We walked inside, all the guys were in the kitchen. They were trying to cook. They looked up, Paul ran over to me, "What happened?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"She got in a fight," Emily explained. "It went on for like…twenty minutes."

"Are you okay, Baby?" He asked, hugging me close to himself.

"I'm okay," I nodded.

"Why didn't you help?" He yelled at Leah.

"She didn't want help. Besides, I had to tape it," Leah sounded like she was grinning. "I'll show it to you all after she gets cleaned up."

"I wanna see your injuries," Paul looked down at me. "Let's go to a room."

We walked upstairs and he helped me get my clothing off.

"They scratched your chest, Baby?" He asked sympathetically.

I nodded.

He kissed me lightly on each of the scratches. He looked down at my leg, "THEY BIT YOU!"

I nodded silently.

"Oh, Babe, I'm so sorry…" He kissed me. "Where else did they hit?"

"She hit my neck, my stomach, my face, and down…there," I muttered.

"HA!" I heard someone laugh downstairs.

"Shut the fuck up, Quil!" I shouted.

Paul started kissing all down my body, starting at the top of my head, to my shoulders, to my chest, to my torso, to…down there, to my hips, to my thighs, to my knees, to my feet and back up.

"I'll get your clothes, Aria."

"Thank you," I smiled.

He came back upstairs after a minute and he sat on the bed after he gave me my clothes. I got dressed and he gestured for me to come over to him. I did and he pulled me onto his lap.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Of course," I nodded.

He kissed me and picked me up. "Now let's go watch you beat that Bitch up!"

He ran downstairs and sat me down on his lap when he sat on the couch.

And the video started.

Tell me what you think

**If you haven't seen the NEW chapter 7,**

**Look NOW**

**I'm so so so so sorry about that by the way**

**Thank you for telling me about it.**

**Not my fault though, I promise**

**XOXO,**

**Jordan**


	9. Chapter 9

_Paul started kissing all down my body, starting at the top of my head, to my shoulders, to my chest, to my torso, to…down there, to my hips, to my thighs, to my knees, to my feet and back up. _

"_I'll get your clothes, Aria."_

"_Thank you," I smiled._

_He came back upstairs after a minute and he sat on the bed after he gave me my clothes. I got dressed and he gestured for me to come over to him. I did and he pulled me onto his lap._

"_Are you sure your okay?"_

"_Of course," I nodded._

_He kissed me and picked me up. "Now let's go watch you beat that Bitch up!"_

_He ran downstairs and sat me down on his lap when he sat on the couch._

_And the video started._

Chapter Nine

_On the screen they could see Aria walk about five feet from the car Cheryl was sitting on. They watched as Cheryl got off the car, "You ready, Russo?" Cheryl asked._

"_Of course, Mann." Aria glared._

Paul tapped Aria, "She's so much bigger than you…" he sounded worried.

Cheryl hissed at her and punched Aria in the nose. Aria didn't even flinch. Aria pulled back her fist and swung forward, hitting her in the cheek.

"Where's the chick wrestle?" Embry exclaimed.

_Cheryl stumbled backward then charged at Aria, knocking her back onto the ground. She hit her in the face about five times before Aria flipped them both over, doing the same to her only getting about ten more punches in. Cheryl's hips pushed up, flipping Aria so she landed on her feet at the same time Cheryl did._

_Cheryl charged at Aria and scratched down her face, her neck and through her tank top. _

"Holy shit!" Quil yelled.

"Oh my God!" Embry exclaimed.

"Boobs." Seth grinned.

"My boobs," Aria glared.

"_My _boobs. 'Cause your mine." Paul hugged Aria tightly to him.

They paused then Aria grabbed her hair, spit in her face and kneed her in the vagina.

"How does that hurt a girl?" Jared asked.

"It's…I don't know how to explain it…" Leah muttered.

Cheryl doubled over and punched Aria in the stomach. Aria stumbled and they stood up, Cheryl jumped and wrapped her legs around Aria's shoulders.

"That's hot." Seth murmured.

"Wow…" Paul grinned.

_Aria fell on her ass, pried the girl off and threw her. She stood up, yelled a loud, "WHAT THE FUCK?" Then Cheryl snarled and Aria tackled her completely to the ground. She swung her fist toward the girl who intercepted it and thrust her hips, effectively getting Aria on her back. Her legs were still on either side of her hips and Cheryl punched her hard in the vagina._

"Oooh!" They all winced and Paul hugged Aria a little tighter.

_Aria gasped and was punched in the torso, the neck and face before she was able to flip up off the ground. Cheryl spit in her face. Aria kneed her in the stomach and elbowed her in the ear._

"Damn! You have no mercy!" Sam winced.

Cheryl fell and grabbed Aria to balance and grabbed her hair she scratched her face and shirt the most.

"Oooh more of Aria's boob," Paul grinned.

Aria grabbed onto the back of the girls neck, and flipped her. There was a popping, cracking sound. And Cheryl bit through Aria's jean leg. With a crunch like sound and Aria screamed slightly and kicked her in the arm. Then the screen went black.

"Wow…"

"That was AWESOME!" Quil yelled.

Aria POV

"Holy shit!" Paul grinned, shaking me slightly on his lap. "Your bad ass!"

I giggled.

"I can't believe she punched you in the caslopus!" **(Calospus- Kuh-slop-us. Meaning: vagina) **Jacob exclaimed.

I shifted uncomfortable, it still hurt a little. I frowned, "Yeah it hurt."

"HOW?" Jared exclaimed.

"Have you ever seen a diagram of a…hoo-hoo?" I asked. I didn't like saying the word too much.

"No," he shook his head.

"It's like…a map of six flags. Seen one of those?" I suggested.

He nodded.

"It's like that and all those…places in…there… being hit and…jostled? Yeah. And err…it just really hurts." I explained.

"Ahh…" He murmured. "I…see?"

"Yes."

"Does it still hurt?" Paul wondered.

I nodded, "Yeah…"

He swung me up, bridal style, "I'm gonna take her back to my house, I'll get her clothes tonight."

They all nodded. He brought me to his house and laid me on the couch. "Are you okay, Honey?"

"I'm fine Paul," I smiled.

"Where are you hurting?" He asked.

"Down there…my leg where she bit and my face," I answered.

He stripped off my jeans, and looked at the bite mark. He cringed, "Aw, Baby…when is your accelerated healing gonna kick in?"

"I dunno…" I shrugged. "Maybe its defective…?"

"No, it's fine Babe…you'll be fine."

"I know," I nodded.

"How bad does it hurt down…there?" he asked, kneeling beside me.

"On a scale of one to ten…a nine."

He winced and picked me up, he brought me close to his chest and sat on the sofa. "If it doesn't feel better in the morning, I want you to go to the doctor okay?"

"Of course," I nodded.

"I love you," he kissed me.

I kissed him back, "I love you more," I said against his lips.

"Not possible."

My hands went to his short black hair then I got up, Paul looked at me, questioningly.

"Gotta pee!" I ran to the bathroom while Paul's laughter filled the house.

The next morning, my va jay jay hurt like a mother fucker. "Owwie…" I complained as I stood up.

"What's wrong Baby?" I heard Paul's deep, smooth voice ask.

"Nothing, Sweetheart, go back to sleep. I have to…take a shower," I replied.

"Okay." Then I heard his snoring fill the room.

I let myself double over, my eyes filled and a tear fell. I opened the door to the bathroom and took a shower while I stayed doubled over in pain the entire shower. I turned the water off about ten minutes later and wrapped the towel around myself. I grabbed some of my clothes and pulled them on.

I decided to stay comfortable, well as comfortable as possible, until Paul woke up. Doubled over with my legs shoulder width apart. Tears continued to fall as I stayed silent.

"Babe?" I heard Paul ask from behind me.

I stood up wiped away the tears and turned to him, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm fine." I lied.

"You're lying," he declared, glaring slightly. "You're not okay. What's wrong?" He put his hand on my waist.

"It's just…down there," I cringed.

"That's it I'm taking you to the doctor's office!" He declared, practically shouting.

"No, no… I'll go alone." I shook my head.

"Nope, Aria I'm coming with you," he growled confidently.

"Fine. I'll make an appointment," I sighed.

I called the gynecologist and made an appointment for 11 AM today. In one hour. Paul took a quick shower and got dressed then we left. I signed in at the office and they took me back almost immediately. Paul insisted on going back with me.

They gave me a thin pink blanket and told me to take off my pants and lay down. I did and put the cloth over myself. Paul was sitting down in the chair next to me.

"Someone's gonna look at your vagina…Someone's gonna look at your vagina…" He kept laughing. Then became very serious, "It better not be a guy."

"I doubt it."

"So…is this where one gets birth control?" Paul asked.

"This is one place, yeah," I responded.

"Gonna get some?" He grinned.

"Maybe. But even if I do, it doesn't mean anything," I hissed.

"Okay," he nodded. "I understand."

Just then the door opened and a young man walked in, in a white lab coat. Paul growled lowly, and I grabbed his hand. "Hello Aria, I'm Doctor Williamson. Can you tell me why you're here today?"

I blushed, "A girl hit me in the…va jay jay and now…it hurts really badly."

"Okay, I'm gonna ask you a few questions. Please answer as honestly as possible." He requested. I nodded. "Okay, have you ever masturbated?"

My eyes widened, Paul leaned forward, anticipating my answer. I nodded once. The doctor wrote something down.

"Has any _boy_," he looked at Paul, who glared back, "Ever put their fingers up your vagina?" **(These are questions my doctor actually asked me…)**

"No!" I exclaimed.

He asked me a few other questions then told me to place my legs in the stirrups. I laid back and did what he said. I winced as he did stuff. It hurt like shit. I leaned back into the seat, trying to disappear. I gasped, "Oww! Hey, dude, I came here to feel _better_ not for you to poke my vagina! Paul here could do that for me!"

Paul laughed at this.

The man said nothing, just continued like I had said nothing.

"Hey! What did I say? You heard me didn't you Paul?"

"Yeah Baby I heard you," he chuckled.

"Yeah so you could hear me Doctor person! HEY! Are you trying to scratch me? Your succeeding! YOU ASSHOLE!" I shouted.

After a moment, he let me, let my feet down. "Just apply this," he took something out of his drawer and handed it to me, "Twice a day. It'll feel better tomorrow. Have a good day. Good by-" he reached for the door.

"Wait!" I exclaimed.

He turned around.

"Birth Control. I need some."

After about twenty minutes of discussing what kind of birth control I needed we decided on Yaz. They would send it to Paul's house. I slipped back into my pants after I applied it. It felt a little better.

"Ready to go?" Paul asked, jumping up from the chair.

"Yep, let's go," I nodded.

He drove us to Sam and Emily's. Sam informed us our patrol was tomorrow from noon to eight. I was fine with that because it was with Paul.

"JACOB!" I heard that horribly familiar voice squeak.

Was this girl serious? When would she fucking get the picture? Jacob imprinted.

"I'm not here," Jacob whispered and ran upstairs.

The girl who smelt like a rotting carcass ran in, running straight into me. She stumbled back.

"Great," she muttered sarcastically. "It's the bitch! You know, your more of a bitch than Leah."

"I'm sorry but who the fuck are you?" I asked, glaring.

"I'm Bella Swan. Who are you?" She spat.

I felt Paul shaking next to me, I held his hand and he wrapped himself around me, "I'm Aria Russo. Oh! Are you the Chief's daughter?"

"Yeah," she had a look on her face that said, 'Don't mess with me or my daddy will stick your ass in jail.' "Where's Jacob?"

"At work," Paul answered.

She frowned.

"Why do you smell like…" I leaned forward and inhaled. "Rotting carcasses?"

"I do not!" She shouted, smelling her collar. "I smell like my Edward."

"He must smell like Death," I shrugged.

"No!" She hissed. "He smells like…lavender."

I thought for a second. "So he's a gay guy…who smells like a poisonous flower…?"

"He's not gay!" She glared then smirked. "He's more of a man than…that thing," she nodded at Paul.

I started shaking and Paul gently rubbed circles on my abdomen, "It's okay Aria, calm down…Don't listen to her."

"Hell," the thing-Bella- grinned maliciously. "I bet he's even bigger…" she bit her lip. "Oh and Jacob told me, he slept with that girl…what's her name? _Stacey._"

Paul stepped back, knowing he couldn't stop me now. I stepped toward the girl. None of the Pack members said anything.

"_Stacey!_" She smirked.

I pulled my fist back and best her out the door.

"SOMEONE GET SOME MUD!" shouted Embry.

She just kept shouting Stacey's name over and over again. I punched her straight in the nose, it began bleeding heavily but she just kept yelling her name. She fell backward and I kept both my knees on the sides of her waist. I continued hitting her over and over again. I grabbed her hair pulled up, then slammed it back down. I leaned down, so my face was next to hers.

"If I ever see you again, I will not be this gentle. If I ever hear you mutter that name I will snap both of your arms and your legs. You stalk Jacob and I'll stalk you I don't care that your boyfriend is a bloodsucker. Because I'm faster and he's old, I may be his mortal enemy…but I can be very…mmm…" I licked my lips. "_Persuasive_." I leaned up, and with a quick swing I broke her nose in one more place.

"_STACEY!"_ She grinned after she got up.

"Ohhhhh shhiiitttt!" I heard Leah giggle.

"Oh you stupid bitch!" I hollered, knocking her to the ground. With a few pops and four snaps she was laying, immobilized on the floor. "You sic your Daddy on me and see what happens," I snarled.

I stood up and stormed into the woods.

How dare she? How dare Jacob? How dare Paul? How dare vampires for existing?

I felt someone grab onto my arm, I was shaking badly. I turned around and snarled. It was Paul. He stumbled backward. "Baby…" he stepped toward me.

"No. Don't," I swallowed hard.

"I'm so sorry, Babe."

"I know," I was on the verge of crying. "Just tell me something… was she your first?"

He nodded.

"Did you enjoy it? Tell the truth."

He nodded again.

I turned away and started walking. He ran in front of me, "I wish it was you that was my first…not her."

"That's too late, now, ain't it?" I laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah…" he sighed. "I wish it wasn't. And it was only good because I was thinking of you the entire time."

"Are you being completely serious?" I asked.

"I swear, you would know if I was lying it's part of the Imprint."

I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. His hands went to my ass. "I love you Paul," I was crying. I felt so stupid. But it was the way I felt!

"I love you Aria."

"I'm sorry," I stopped crying.

"Don't be sorry, Baby, there's nothing to be sorry about. Let's go back to Sam and Emily's." We walked back and saw Chief Swan's car in the driveway.

He stormed up to me, "Did you do this to my baby?"

"Nope," I had a shit-eating grin on my face.

"My baby told me you did! Don't lie!"

"I'm not lying, and you have no proof even if I did," I smiled wider and walked inside. "Hey Lee-Lee." I sat next to her.

"That was bad ass," she grinned.

"Well thank you! It was rather enjoyable. So where is the little bitch?"

"At her Bloodsuckers, he wasn't too happy. Almost broke the Treaty to get you but she's being cared for," she snorted. "You did well."

I nodded.

"But when you leaned down to threaten her, it looked like you were going to kiss her," Embry interjected.

"Eww!" I gagged.

"It was awesome," Collin said.

I laughed, "Sure it was…"

"It really was," smiled Seth.

I rolled my eyes and in waltzed a man who reeked of death and decay. We all snarled and started to shake, we all stood up and Paul hid me behind him, Jacob hid Leah behind him, Sam hid Emily behind him, Kim was hidden behind Jared and Claire was hidden behind Quil.

"How hurt my Bella?" He snarled.

Oooh… I grinned, how fun!

**Tell me what you think.**

**What should happen?**

**Thanks Reade for the suggestion!**

**And thanks Reads2Survive for the feedback!**

**And thank you every one!**

**I wish I could hug you ALL!**

**XOXO,**

**Jordan**


	10. Chapter 10

"_But when you leaned down to threaten her, it looked like you were going to kiss her," Embry interjected._

"_Eww!" I gagged._

"_It was awesome," Collin said._

_I laughed, "Sure it was…"_

"_It really was," smiled Seth._

_I rolled my eyes and in waltzed a man who reeked of death and decay. We all snarled and started to shake, we all stood up and Paul hid me behind him, Jacob hid Leah behind him, Sam hid Emily behind him, Kim was hidden behind Jared and Claire was hidden behind Quil._

"_How hurt my Bella?" He snarled. _

_Oooh… I grinned, how fun!_

**Chapter Ten**

"So it was that Mutt!" He pointed at me.

"What are you gonna do Bloodsucker?" I snarled. "You already broke the Treaty. Why should we not kill right now?" I spat.

"Because you attacked my Bella!" He sank into a crouched, hunting position.

My mouth twitched and a rumble came from my chest.

Paul snarled at him, the leech launched himself straight at Paul and I grabbed onto Paul's shoulders, flipping over his head and kicking the tick in the head. He grabbed me and threw me out the door, I brought him out with me. I phased as soon as I was outside. He threw me off me. I flew at him again, biting down on his arm.

He screamed and flung me off, I landed on my back, he was on top of me, snarling, about to 'bite.' I shoved him off then flipped on my paws. I snarled at him and he lunged. I ducked and bit down on his leg.

_Damn girl! Nice!_-Leah

Leah jumped in on the action as well, biting down on the opposite leg. Ticky leaned up and started smacking us hard in the head. Jacob and Paul were the next to help.

_Good job girls_- Paul

_Thanks_-Aria and Leah

_Are you two okay?_-Jacob

_Duh!_- Leah

Sam grabbed onto Mr. Fire Crotch's head and we pulled off his limbs and his head continued screaming. A fire was lit and we phased back to our human selves. I didn't even care I was naked. I grabbed his right leg and threw it in the fire.

Bye, bye Mr. Smelly!

He was burnt to ash. I felt good about that.

Sam announced to the Pack we all had to go announce to the Cullen's that Ed guy died. Or was killed.

Sam lent me a shirt and a belt since his shorts fell off me even with the belt. So I pulled the shirt on, which went mid-thigh. And buckled the belt around my waist. Leah and I decided not to Phase so she climbed on top of Jacob's back and I climbed on Paul's back.

They took off and that's when I realized I wasn't wearing panties. Of course! Things always must happen to me! Great! Fucking stupid leech making me phase and shred my panties.

It seemed that Paul realized this at that time as well because he looked back at me, looked at my legs, straddling his back and barked out a wolfy laugh.

"Oh shut up Paul."

He laughed harder and we came to a halt outside a large house. He let me down, licked my face and laughed some more.

I flicked his nose and he stopped, mouth hanging open, he looked offended. I giggled at his face and he phased back and got dressed then smirked down at me, then picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and lightly smacking my ass.

"Let me down Paul!"

"Nope, I don't think I will." He chortled.

I bit his ass lightly and he set me down and started tickling my sides, I dropped to the ground with laughter and he followed me down, tickling more and more.

"S-stop i-it P-P-Paul!" I giggled.

"Say your sorry!"

"N-N-Never!" I laughed, kicking my legs.

He increased his fingers, "Say it!"

"Never!" I ground out.

"All right," Sam chuckled. "That's enough children."

"_Yeah Paul_!" I stuck my tongue out at him when we stood up.

"Hey! Do you want to use that? If not, I'd put it away," he winked. Then before I could put it back in my mouth he leaned down and kissed me, his tongue immediately darting out of his mouth and into mine. God, he tasted delicious! Like…spearmint, kiwi and…candy.

I moaned in his mouth and he growled. He grabbed my legs and hitched them around his waist. I felt his…ahem…get hard against me.

I heard Leah ask what month it was.

"Close to mating season," Sam replied.

Mating season? I decided I'd ask later. Paul started walking while we were connected.

"What's with Lady and the Tramp here? Too horny to function?" I heard a voice I didn't recognize snarl. Then I smelt them. Death and decay. I pulled back, jumped out of Paul's arms and growled.

"Calm down Aria," Sam commanded.

I stopped growling, Paul wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. I glared at the bloodsuckers and they glared back.

"We have news about a member of your family." Sam announced.

"Edward," the oldest looking male bloodsucker nodded.

"He crossed the border, threatened a member of our family and we were forced to kill him," Sam recalled.

The oldest woman gasped and shook her head regretfully.

"We apologize, for this tragedy that has happened to your family," Sam murmured.

"It's okay, we apologize for this incident," the eldest sighed.

You should be smelly old man!

"As you can see we have a new Pack member, why don't you introduce yourself?" Sam suggested.

"I'm Aria Calypso Russo," I nodded.

"Your middle name's Calypso?" Leah asked.

"Yup, I don't like it," I shrugged.

"It's beautiful," Paul whispered in my ear.

"It's very nice to meet you Aria." The eldest man smiled. "Are you the Aria Russo who had CIPA?"

I nodded. "How did you know that?"

"I'm a doctor and news travels. It's a rather…uncommon disease. Amazing that the treatment worked! Most die during surgery!"

"She did," Paul growled. "But then she came back," he smiled slightly.

"Amazing…"

The oldest woman was the first to burst into 'tears' followed by the rest in a matter of seconds.

I felt kind of bad as they all ran inside to grieve. But he was already dead! He'd been dead! No pulse…cold…killing machine.

I turned, walked around Paul and jumped on his back and kissed his neck, nipping at his ear. He ran through the woods while I kissed his neck. He growled as I sucked on his neck. I bit lightly at the spot and he groaned. I giggled and he moved the hand that was holding my right thigh moved back, lifted and came back down on my ass with a smack.

I growled and my arms went over his shoulders and I rubbed his chest and hard abs, tracing down to his bellybutton. He lifted me a bit higher, my arm went down to his jean zipper.

Moohahaha!

He really thought he'd get lucky HERE? In front of our friends! I started laughing and we soon got back to Sam and Emily's house. I couldn't stop laughing. Finally I stopped when we were in the car.

"Oh, are you finished?" Paul asked, annoyed.

"Aw, Honey I'm sorry…" I apologized, kissing his cheek.

"Uh-huh."

"C'mon…C'mon…! Pauly-Poo… Aww fine," I sighed and we sat in silence until we got to his car. We walked inside, it was already eleven PM. I went upstairs to the bathroom to apply the shit the gyno prescribed. I tried but it hurt! Like a bitch! I gasped and yet again, doubled over. I tried again but it hurt worse.

I quickly put it on, trying to make it hurt but not for long. I removed the belt and walked, legs apart and doubled over to the couch downstairs. I laid on my side, closed my legs then shot up, gasping quietly.

I sighed, trying to stand up straight which hurt worse! So I stayed doubled over as I grabbed a plastic cup.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked.

I dropped the cup and picked it up, standing upright. "Dropped a cup," I shrugged, facing away from him.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, how bout you?" I asked back.

"…Fine. I'm going to bed, come up when you wanna," and he left.

I filled the cup up with water and laid on my back, on the couch, with my legs apart. That's how I fell asleep.

I woke up around 2 AM. I reached over, grabbed my water and gulped it down. I was still thirsty so I 'stood up' and trudged over to the tap.

"You aren't fine," I heard Paul say from behind me. I stood up straight, wincing.

"Of course I am!" I protested.

"Then walk over here, wrap your legs around my waist and let me pleasure you senseless or at least make out for a while," he retorted.

I cringed but trudged over, jumped and wrapped my legs around his hips. I gasped and covered it as a moan. He knew it was fake. He pressed himself between my legs, hard.

"Okay! Fuck! You win! I'm not okay!" I shouted.

"I knew it, I was watching for the past two hours. Come on Sweetie I'll make you feel all better," he kissed me lightly and brought me upstairs, he laid me on his bed and grabbed a heating pad then thought for a second and threw it at the door.

"Sweetheart," he crooned. "This'll hurt. But it'll feel better in a few minutes." He draped his arm across _there._

I gasped and swore at this while he kissed my forehead and told me I was okay. Within thirty minutes, I felt better. I kissed his cheek once and we fell asleep.

We woke up at ten. I felt so much better. All of the pain was gone. I jumped on Paul after I'd gotten ready, taken a shower and put on shorts, and a tank top.

"Good morning," I smiled and pushed him back on the bed. I climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately. After a moment I pulled back, "What's mating season?"

"It's when all of the werewolves get really horny because of their 'Inner Wolf' and it's basically a time when the woman gets extremely…she…doesn't get her period too often so that contraception is more likely," he explained.

"…That's…great," I shrugged.

After a few minutes we got up and I made breakfast. Paul ate most of it, it was rather entertaining to watch. I had to tell him five times to slow down before he actually did. When he finished eating, he started rubbing his stomach.

"That's what you get for eating so fast."

He pouted.

"You'll feel better soon Honey," I chuckled.

We talked until 11:55 then we went outside and phased. Time for patrol…

_About time you got here!_- Embry

_Oh shut up dickwad_- Aria

He laughed and phased back along with Quil.

_Hello Pauly Poo!_- Aria

Paul laughed

_Hello okay, you run the border clockwise, All right?_- Paul

_All right!_- Aria

We started running along the border.

Through Paul's mind I saw he was thinking of me.

_Hey guess what!_- Aria

_What?-_ Paul

_Aw, never mind. So we're looking for the…bloodsuckers? If they're coming on the La Push boundary?_ – Aria

_Yup._ _So are you excited for mating season?_- Paul

_I guess, kind of…_ -Aria

_I am!- _Paul

_I'm sure you are, Pauly Poo.-_ Aria

_Yep! I am! So excited._- Paul

I saw images flood through his mind. Me dressed in slutty outfits, me naked, me screaming his name, me laying on his bed… And some more pictures of…scariness.

_Wow…_- Aria

_Sorry_- Paul

_Hahaha…It's okay. _–Aria

More images flooded through my mind. I laughed and continued running the border. I saw a flash of orange and kept running, not thinking anything of it. Until ii smelt it. Death. Decay. I snarled.

_Vampire!- _Aria

Why always me? I thought as the woman fire-crotch vamp landed in front of me.

I snarled and Paul howled. More thoughts and minds entered my own.

The red head lunged at me when I lunged at her.

Shit. Well this is just…great.

Tell me what you think

**What should happen?**

**Thanks for the feedback. **

**I really appreciate it**

**XOXO,**

**Jordan**


	11. Chapter 11

_More images flooded through my mind. I laughed and continued running the border. I saw a flash of orange and kept running, not thinking anything of it. Until ii smelt it. Death. Decay. I snarled._

_Vampire!- Aria_

_Why always me? I thought as the woman fire-crotch vamp landed in front of me._

_I snarled and Paul howled. More thoughts and minds entered my own. _

_The red head lunged at me when I lunged at her._

_Shit. Well this is just…great._

Chapter Eleven

It didn't happen in slow motion, I didn't even have time to blink. Unlike in those lame television shows or movies it happened quicker than anything I would've expected. The red headed vamp tackled me straight to the ground, plowing through grass.

_Get her off of you!_- Paul

_We'll be there in a minute Aria!-_ Sam

I kicked her off of me and pinned her to the ground. She snarled and I bit on her head, shaking my head hard. She screamed and pushed me off. I hit a tree, hard and fell on the floor. My vision blurred momentarily and I heard them all shout at me. Then I got back up and crouched.

"Hello Doggy," her voice was high and it reminded me of a cheerleader or a three year old.

I snarled and jumped at her, she moved out of my way. The smell was getting worse, I heard a movement behind me and I turned and saw two other stenchy vampies. Shitty fuck.

That's just my luck, ain't it?

_Run, Aria! _– All of the pack

So I ran but just as I started to move one of the leechs grabbed onto me.

_Get him off!_

I didn't have time. A loud _CRACK! SNAP! POP! SNAP! SNAP!_ Filled the area. The sound bounced off of the trees.

For once the Pack's mind was silent.

_FUUUUCCCKKK!-_ Aria

Then I phased back into my human form. I screamed for a few seconds before I couldn't. The red head lunged at me, managing to scratch my face before she was pulled back and destroyed. They other two didn't even manage to touch me again before they were gone.

"Call Dr. Fang when we get to my house," Paul ordered as they all picked me up, so I was laying down as they carried me.

"No," I managed to hiss. "I'm fine, in case you cant tell…this kind of thing happens a lot. I've learned how to place my bones myself. I'll do it."

"Ar-" Leah started, disapprovingly.

"No," I snarled. "I can do it damn it."

"Okay…okay," Sam nodded.

They ran in silence then.

We got to Paul's, I made them all wait outside the door and not to come in when I made any sort of noise even if I screamed.

I laid myself on the bed, I lifted my chest, so my rib cage was the highest part of my body, I gasped.

"Are you okay?" I heard Sam ask through the door. "Please answer because Paul's being difficult."

"I'm fine!" I called, I pinched one of my broken ribs and moved it back into place with a _CRANCH!_ I screamed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Paul shouted.

"It's okay Paul!" I hollered.

I moved onto the next rib and the same thing happened. Then the next and the next. Until it was finished. At least the ribs were done…I moved my fingers, toes, arms, legs, shoulders then hips and I shrieked.

Leah ran in, "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh," I winced.

"Do you need help?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Tell me what to do," she kneeled on the bed.

"Hold onto my pelvic bone and do not let go until I tell you to," I instructed.

She did so.

I thrust my hips and with a loud _SNAP!_ And a large scream from Leah and myself it was done.

"Thanks Leah," I smiled and got under the covers.

"Your welcome," she nodded.

Paul was suddenly where she was and she was gone.

"Are you okay, Honey?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I replied.

I could feel the bones mending themselves and my face un-scratching.

"I'll be able to do whatever tomorrow," I said, knowing he was going to ask. "I'm fine. I'm tired. Now sleep with me Paul," I felt him lay next to me, I wrapped an arm around his waist. Then I fell asleep.

When I woke up at eight AM Paul wasn't there. I frowned and got up, I found him downstairs, he was dressed and was cooking. I went back upstairs, took a shower, got ready and dressed then went back downstairs.

"Sam said you don't have patrol again until next week. And he wants me to stay with you. I would've anyway," he smiled.

I smiled too and we started eating.

"Oh! School starts in five days, Aria… Are you excited?" Paul exclaimed sarcastically.

"Soooooo much! I'm just…so excited." I grinned, just as sarcastic.

"Need anything for school?"

"Nope, I'm fine. How about you?"

"I don't need anything," he shrugged.

"Are you sure?" I asked then continued repeating it as I stood up and slowly walked around the table.

"Yes, yes I'm sure. Yes I'm sure. YES! Damn it I'm sure!" He shouted.

"Okay," I grabbed his plate and started the dishes after I got all of the plates and glasses.

After a few moments his large arms wrapped around my waist, "Guess when Mating season starts…."

"When?"

"Six days."

"Awesome," I laughed. "So when school starts we'll be the two doing it in the janitors closet."

"Yep," he grinned. "It also means, you'll be starting your period. Today."

"Shit!" I groaned. "I hate getting my period!"

"Sorry Babe… by the way…" he cleared his throat and chortled to himself. "You just started your period."

"FUCK! You don't have any tampons do you?" I sighed.

"No…"

"Can you get me some?" I pouted up at him.

He nodded, "Sure Baby, I'll be right back."

He grabbed his keys and was out the door. I continued doing the dishes, nervous about the next day, because it's always worse on the second day. For me at least.

Paul POV

What the fuck? Why did they come in different sizes? Plastic and cardboard? Pads or tampons? Heavy or regular? The thoughts zoomed through my head as I stood in front of the…feminine issues aisle. Uhh…tampax? Kotex? Playtex?

WHAT THE FUCK?

Okay…not the Playtex…that sounds like a three year old's tampon. Can three year olds even get periods? Yeah…they have a uterus.

Not Kotex either, it sounds like…a koala bear. What would want to stick that up her vagina?

Tampax? Yeah it sounds like a tampon. That's…good. I read the back, and gagged. Apparently there was something called…Toxic Shock Syndrome? It sounded unpleasant.

Kotex and Playtex had the same label… Fuck.

I whipped out my phone and called Jacob, I would feel like an idiot if I asked Aria.

"Hello?" Jacob answered.

"Hey, Jake I'm at the convenience store. I need help. Come here. IMMEDIATELY!" I said.

"Okay, I'm on my way."

I hung up.

Jake got there a moment later. "What do you need help with?"

I gestured to the wall of period supplies.

"Oh yeah," Jake snorted.

"I was gonna get her the tampons but…TSS man…it's creepy." I murmured, showing him the back.

He gagged too and winced.

"Maybe some pads then." He suggested.

I nodded, "But which one?"

"Is it heavy, medium or light?"

"Uhh…I don't know." I shrugged.

"Ask her," he retorted.

"Hell no!"

He rolled his eyes and called Sam who arrived within minutes.

"Yeah?" he breathed.

"We don't know what kind of…product to get Aria?" I mumbled.

"Tampon." He said as if it was the most simple thing ever.

I showed him the back and he shuddered. "Pads!" He shouted. "Pads! Get her pads!"

"We don't know what kind!" I exclaimed.

He called Jared who had been right outside the store.

Jared didn't know either. Soon all of the pack except the women were there.

My phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Paul," Aria cried. "What's taking so long?"

"I'm sorry Baby, I don't know what to get you," I sighed.

"Ugh!" She hollered. "Shoulda just called me! Tampex tampons-" she started.

"NO!" We all yelled in horror.

"UGH PAUL! JUST GET THE FUCKING TAMPONS!" She screamed. "Ahhhh!" She yelped. "I hate my period."

"I am not getting you tampons!" I refused.

"And why not?" She growled.

"TSS! That's why!"

"What the fuck Paul? That's only if I keep it in too long!" She explained. "Get the fucking tampons because I'm bleeding from my vagina and my uterus feels like there's a knife being jostled around in there!" then she hung up.

"Tampons AND pads!" I proclaimed.

"What size…?"

"Oh fuck!" I groaned. "Uh get the small with a heavy flow I guess. And the pads…heavy flow."

We grabbed them, paid and left. I went back to my house and everyone else resumed what they had been doing.

I walked inside, "Aria?" I called.

"Ungh…" I heard her groan. I followed the sounds to fine her, laid out on my bed. Or our bed. Yeah our bed.

"Baby, I got your stuff."

She reached out for it, I gave her the bag and she disappeared into the bathroom.

"FUCKING MATING SEASON!" She shouted and came out of the bathroom, "Fucking vampires…fucking uterus…fucking werewolfyness…SHIT!" she laid down and fell asleep.

I laid down next to her and rubbed her flat stomach while she slept until I fell asleep as well.

Aria POV

I woke up at nine AM, Paul was awake and lying next to me, his hand on my stomach. "Did I seriously sleep through the say yesterday?"

He nodded.

"URGH!" I shouted, walking to the bathroom. I did what was needed to do and walked back out.

"ARIA!" I heard Leah shout from downstairs.

"WHAT!" I groaned, sitting on the floor against the wall, not wanting to move.

"COME DOWN HERE!" She shouted.

"URGH!"

Paul chuckled and picked me up and carried me downstairs. I saw Jacob was carrying Leah as well when we got downstairs. Leah had a bunch of shit she was holding.

"Period food, movies, tissues…" she held up a few things. "Let's have our period and be emotional and crampy and get nauseous and pig out and bloat together."

I nodded, "I don't wanna bloat!" I cried.

"Me neither!" Leah sobbed.

Jake and Paul sat us on the couch and Leah threw the second season of Greys Anatomy at them. They turned it on, and we started eating the candy. Leah leaned forward and sobbed, "Fucking cramps!"

She wrapped her arms around me and we cried. What? I'm very emotional on my period.

I felt Paul sit down beside me, and Jacob sat down next to Leah. Leah snarled and pushed them both off the sofa.

When Denny died, I became angry and Leah became sad. I screamed and dug my nails into my skin. Leah sobbed and punched Jacob when he tried to comfort her. Paul knew better. He just sat in front of me, watching me.

Hours later, Leah finished her sobbing and I finished my rage rampage. "Leah!" I yawned. "I'm hungry… but I'm tired… but crampy… and nauseous… what should I do?"

"Go puke in the toilet and drown in it," She snarled.

"Fuck you," I kicked her.

"Fuck you." She kicked me harder so I fell off the sofa.

"BITCH!" I shouted lethargically.

"Shut the fuck up, Idiot," she hissed.

I growled.

She snarled.

At least I thought my rampage was over.

She jumped on me. She punched me once before she was pulled off me by Jacob and Paul grabbed me. "Mmm…" I groaned. "Lemme down!" I gagged.

He set me down and I wobbled to the bathroom, dropped to my knees in front of the toilet and vomited.

Then I went back to the couch and fell asleep.

Tell me what you think

**XOXO,**

**Jordan**


	12. Chapter 12

"Go puke in the toilet and drown in it," She snarled.

"Fuck you," I kicked her.

"Fuck you." She kicked me harder so I fell off the sofa.

"BITCH!" I shouted lethargically.

"Shut the fuck up, Idiot," she hissed.

I growled.

She snarled.

At least I thought my rampage was over.

She jumped on me. She punched me once before she was pulled off me by Jacob and Paul grabbed me. "Mmm…" I groaned. "Lemme down!" I gagged.

He set me down and I wobbled to the bathroom, dropped to my knees in front of the toilet and vomited.

Then I went back to the couch and fell asleep.

**Chapter Twelve**

The next morning I woke up in bed, Paul was holding me. I could smell Jacob and Leah were still downstairs. I got up, and went to the bathroom, and took a shower and all that stuff. Then got dressed in a soft white shirt, and comfortable sweats. Paul took a shower and got dressed, looking sexy.

We walked downstairs, "How do you feel?"

"Crampy and fat and hormonal…" I sighed. Leah and Jacob were on the couch, making out.

I took some Advil and Paul and Jacob started talking about some weird shit.

I sat down with Leah. "School starts in a few days, you excited? _Junior?_" Leah laughed.

"Shit, almost forgot. Thanks," I stuck my tongue out childishly.

"You're welcome," she grinned. "I'm just happy I'm almost finished…"

"Yep… SHIT! What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"FUCK!" I screamed and ran out the door after I grabbed the keys and got in the car. I drove to the Institute and ran inside, though my cramps were still going strong. I grabbed an extra set of white scrubs and ran straight to Belle's room.

Belle was sitting on her bed, murmuring angrily to her window.

"Sweetheart?" I asked.

She whipped around and glared at me. I must say, she was scary for a five year old. "What do you want?" she spat, her voice was icy cold.

"I wanted to check up on you," I kneeled beside her bed.

"Where have you been for the past week?" She hissed.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I was busy," I sighed.

"Busy," she chuckled. "BUSY? Do you know what it's like to be locked up in here? With absolutely no contact from anyone?"

"I'm sorry B-" I started.

She cut me off by slapping me across the face. It didn't hurt really, but I felt terrible. She spat in my face, then growled out, "Fuckin' bitch."

"I guess I deserve that…" I muttered.

"Fuck yeah."

"Stop cussing. You may be in this Institute, but I am still your cousin. And I am the one who cared for you since you were three months old. Treat me with respect Isabelle," I replied sharply.

"Fuck you."

I got up and walked to the door. "Without me being here, you would be stuck here until you were eighteen. And I don't think I can handle you. I'm sorry," I muttered.

Her eyes grew wide and that angelic gleam in her eyes appeared. "Aria?" She ran toward me and hugged my leg. "Why are you sorry?"

"I can't do this Honey. I'm sorry. I'll always be here for you but I can't bust you out of here."

Her eyes teared, "But you said when I was better I was gonna go home with you?"

"You aren't better Sweetie," I kneeled down. "Not even close. But I'll still visit. It may not be too regular though Honey."

"But I want to be with you…" She cried.

"I love you Sweetheart, but there's a lot going on. With you, with me, with my friends… You aren't better so you can't go home. But I love you." I hugged her. "Never ever forget that Baby… Ever. If you need me, I'll always be there for you. But I have to go now Honey." I kissed her forehead and picked her up. I sat her on her bed and left.

I drove back home, I mean, to Paul's house and saw he was standing outside, waiting for me.

I parked and he was in front of me, I wrapped my arms around him and started to sob. I hate crying but I felt awful.

Paul wrapped his arms around my waist, "What happened Baby?" He asked softly.

"I can't do it anymore…" I sobbed.

He stiffened slightly, "Can't do what?"

I couldn't get the words out.

"You're breaking up with me…" He stated backing up, away from me.

"N-N-N-" I tried to speak through the tears.

"It's okay, I get it… Bye Aria…" He sighed sadly and turned to walk into his house.

I finally got out the word no. But it was too late. He was already gone. I stood out there, staring at the door. It started raining. It poured down on me for what seemed like an eternity. The heartbreak overwhelmed me. I managed to take a step forward but my shoes made me slip and I fell back, hitting my head on a doorstep.

I felt the blood leaving my head, it was spreading toward my lower back already.

I blacked out.

The only dream I had was of ice. In the back of my mind I remembered, vaguely, of in my eighth grade health class. When someone is losing too much blood, when they may be dying, they get cold, if they don't receive medical attention soon they will die.

Fuck.

This was not the way I wanted to die. Heartbroken and with Paul not knowing, that he is my world. I could never not want him.

Yet, I couldn't get myself to wake up.

Paul, I focused getting my thoughts to him. I love you. I wasn't telling you I didn't want you.

I love you too Baby, where are you? He thought back.

Outside…

I could hear everything going on, but from focusing so hard I was drained… I doubted I'd be able to do it again.

But at least now I could die happy.

I heard the door open. Paul yelled for Jacob to call Dr. Fang and Sue. Soon all of it just became white noise…

I fell asleep for a while. I woke up but couldn't open my eyes. I could feel a head on my stomach.

"She has brain activity. The coma is just what her brain placed her into because of the blood loss. Once she has about the same amount of blood in her system, she _should _wake up," I heard a silky voice murmur. "But with the amount of brain activity, she is most likely listening to what we're saying."

"S-she can hear us?" Leah sniffled.

"Yes."

"Sorry I was a bitch to you Aria… That's how I am on my period but that's no excuse…" Leah murmured on my left.

After a moment I felt her body heat leave and another one on my right, I felt someone's lips press to mine lightly. "I love you Baby, wake up soon. I'm sorry I was so…ass-like. But I love you so much."

Paul's hand went to mine, he squeezed it slightly and I fell asleep, regaining my strength back and hoping when I woke up again, I would be able to wake from the coma-state I was in.

I dreamt of Paul.

When I woke up again, the hand was still holding mine and I heard Paul's light snoring. I smiled to myself. No one else was in the room. I tried to move my pointer finger on the hand Paul was not holding. I wiggled my finger around. I focused on my right big toe. I managed to move my fingers and toes but that was it.

I rubbed circles on the back of Paul's hand as he slept. Suddenly Paul jumped and his hand disappeared. I moved my fingers again.

"Baby?" He sounded excited. "Can you hear me?"

I stopped moving my fingers.

"You can?"

I moved my pinky.

"Want me to get Dr Fang?"

I quickly moved my pointer finger in a 'NO'!

"Okay I won't."

I stuck my thumb up.

"Try to move your shoulder Honey…" Paul suggested.

I tried to make my body tense. On the third try I did. Paul took a sharp breath in. My eyes fluttered open.

And Paul's lips crushed to mine.

**Sorry it took a while. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Sorry it's short. **

**I feel shitty but that's no excuse I guess.**

**XOXO,**

**Jordan**


	13. Chapter 13

_I rubbed circles on the back of Paul's hand as he slept. Suddenly Paul jumped and his hand disappeared. I moved my fingers again._

_"Baby?" He sounded excited. "Can you hear me?"_

_I stopped moving my fingers._

_"You can?"_

_I moved my pinky._

_"Want me to get Dr Fang?"_

_I quickly moved my pointer finger in a 'NO'!_

_"Okay I won't."_

_I stuck my thumb up._

_"Try to move your shoulder Honey…" Paul suggested._

_I tried to make my body tense. On the third try I did. Paul took a sharp breath in. My eyes fluttered open._

_And Paul's lips crushed to mine._

Chapter Thirteen

"Shut up! Shut up everyone!" I shrieked, changing the channel to the Discovery Channel. Everyone in the house was quiet.

"What's happening?" Sam whispered to someone.

I heard Paul answer, "It's Shark Week on the Discovery Channel. Besides she's on her period so she's hormonal. I suggest we all stay quiet until the commercials."

"Thank you Paul," I murmured, staring at the television.

"Your welcome Baby," he said.

Leah and Emily sat on either side of me, watching the show with me. A giant White Shark jumped out of the water and practically swallowed a seal. "Oooh!" Leah and I winced. Soon the next show started. "That shark is fucking ugly!" I exclaimed.

"Of course it is, it's a six-gill stupid!" Leah flicked my nose.

I hissed and hit her in the head. She slapped me and we were suddenly separated. I was dangling over the ground, head first so Paul was holding my foot. Leah was the same only Jacob had her captive. I reached over and smacked her. She snarled and hit me.

A loud roar rang through the house. Leah and I looked toward the sound, it was Sam. Sam was shaking, "Both of you sit down and stop fighting."

Paul set me down on the sofa and sat next to me.

It had been a day since I woke up from the coma. And I felt great.

Five days until mating season and six days of Shark Week! Fuck yeah…

But also five days till school. Fuck…

"Hey, Aria!" I heard Seth yell by my ear. I narrowed my eyes and whipped around to face him.

"What?" I hissed.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes!" He laughed and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I stiffened,

"What the Hell? What are you doing?" I hollered.

"Sam needs us to go to the border, just Sam, you, me and Jacob." He said.

I groaned, "I can walk Seth. And I'm sorry for snapping at you…"

"It's okay. You're hormonal, you're on the rag. I'm used to it," He murmured as he set me down.

"Thanks," I reached up and messed up his hair then caught up with Sam and Jacob. "Sorry I got wrapped up in the bull sharks."

"It's okay," Sam smiled.

Jacob and Seth were smiling too… "Okay what's going on?" I groaned. They gestured to the other side of the line. I looked over and saw the Cullen's and that bitch uh…Bella. Yeah that's it…

"Um…hello."

The big one grinned, "Watching Shark Week?"

"Fuck yes," I nodded.

"Best week ever," he smiled.

I nodded, "I know right!"

"Are you two done?" Bella the Bitch sneered.

I looked at her, "Now what's your problem?"

"I hate you."

"I hate you too. I see Doctor Fang fixed your limbs up well." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes.

Doctor Fang stepped in, "Anyway, the reason we're here is Bella wants closure. Edward was after all her soul mate so considering, she cant really have closure she wants you, Aria to apologize and tell her father what you did to her arms and legs."

"You're fuckin' with me," I laughed after a moment. "Apologize? T-To _that?_" I pointed to the Bitch. "For killing a soulless bloodsucker? Yeah, I don't think so Ass holes." I stopped laughing, "Listen Sweetheart these bloodsuckers have no souls. That douche you were with, wanted to drink from you. He was cold, and emotionless. Besides he came onto Quilulite land and attacked me. You want an apology for doing my job? Then you can fuck yourself." I flipped them off and walked back to the house.

I sighed as I approached the house. I didn't feel like watching television… Paul jogged outside, meeting me by the porch. He laced his hands through my hair and leaned down to kiss me. My hands grabbed at his shirt, but then I pushed him away after a few minutes.

I skipped inside and he followed behind me. "Embry!" I shouted and hopped onto his lap. He laughed and poked my side. I squealed and heard Paul growl lowly. My phone started ringing, "Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Elena."

I sighed, "It's Aria!" Then I froze at who was calling. It was my father.

"Your Aunt and Uncle and Cousins are visiting. Come home and clean. I expect you home in five minutes."

"Yes Father," I mumbled and stood up, slumping out the door.

I walked home and hesitantly opened the door, Father was sitting in his chair, Mother was nowhere to be seen. As usual.

I started cleaning and Father called, "Get me a beer!"

I threw it at him and he snarled, catching it before it hit him square in the face.

"Ass hole," I muttered.

Soon the only thing to clean was my room. "When is Aunt Jenna and Uncle Chris gonna be here?" I asked.

He looked at his watch, "Twenty minutes."

"WHAT!" I quickly cleaned my room and took a five minute shower before I threw on the only dress that fit. It was red cotton sundress and a leather black jacket with black fishnets. I put on a pair of black Converse and sat on the sofa.

The door burst open and my Aunt and Uncle walked in. "HEY BRO!" Uncle Chris grinned, pulling my dad into a hug. "And the beautiful Aria…" He smiled and kissed my forehead. "How are you? You have a boyfriend yet?"

"Yes Uncle Chris, his name is Paul," I smiled.

He laughed and Aunt Jenna bumped him with her hip, "We are going to have to meet this _Paul_…" She winked and hugged me.

"Okay, that's fine. Anyway, I have to go meet Paul and Leah at Jacob's house. Bye!" I waved and skipped out the door. I went over to Jake's and wandered inside when I was attacked by a gorgeous black and white husky. CHICO! He tackled me to the ground, licking my face, "Oh hello too you too Chico! I missed you. You gorgeous, gorgeous doggy!"

I heard Leah snickering, "Oh shut up Leah…" I sighed, standing up. I sat down in a chair. "Paul I can't stay at your house for a while. My Aunt and Uncle are visiting," I said as Chico climbed in my lap.

He sighed, "Just as long as you are at my house when Mating Season begins…"

"Five days… Yeah I'll probably be able to go over."

He grinned, "Five days…"

"And five days till school and I'm not missing the first day. For anything, comprendo?" I smiled.

"We'll see… We'll see…"

**Sorry it was so short.**

**I'll update again soon!**

**Tell me what ya think.**

**XOXO,**

**Jordan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_I am so so sorry! I was so busy, school sucks. Sorry!_

_~Okay Let's Get Started!~_

"Aunt Jenna c'mon!" I whined. "It's the first day of school! Please, let me drive myself…?" I was on the verge of begging. "Please!"

She sighed, "Oh all right." She looked down at me, while her eyes filled. "Oh darlin' I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too. But I have to go soon and you haven't let me get dressed," I said awkwardly while adjusting my towel. She grinned widely and ran to my dresser, clothing flew around the room. She soon threw a pair of fairly tight black jeans, a tight pink V-neck halter-top and black stiletto like heels. She made me go shopping okay?

Jenna quickly fled from the room and I slipped the clothes on. Ugh, I look like a whore. And it's the first day of mating season… Ahh shit!

I picked up my bag and did my homework, I went to the kitchen where my cousin, Jane and Sara and Jason and Steve were pigging out. I snarled slightly. I looked through the kitchen, half of the booze were gone, and all of the food. "All right Sara, Steve, Jason, Jane, out of the kitchen. You've eaten all of the food! Ugh, now I gotta go shopping after school!"

They giggled and scampered out.

They are two sets of twins. What are the odds right?

But it's true.

I kissed my Uncle and Aunt's cheeks and said bye to my cousins. I ran across the street and into Jake's house. Billy was watching the news, practically naked with a bowl of lucky charms in his lap. I stopped in the doorway and he looked over at me slowly, putting the spoon down.

"Ya know what, I don't care. I've seen your son do some weird stuff… I'm out of food. Can I eat here?" I asked.

Billy nodded quietly.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed me some cereal too! Jacob suddenly lumbered into the kitchen then looked at me, his eyes widened. "Whoa! Damn A! You look good!"

I laughed, "Yeah, right, thanks. Happy mating season!"

"Hell yeah! Oh God!" He fell when he saw his dad in the living room. "Put some clothes on when my friend's over Old Man!"

Billy blushed.

I finished Jacob's food and walked back to my house, I grabbed my keys and drove to school. Leah and Seth were the only other ones there. Their mouths dropped when they saw me, "Damn," they murmured.

I sighed, "I gotta get my schedule, I'll be right back."

I found my way to the front office. "Aria Russo," I said and my schedule was thrown at me. "Well thanks!" I skipped back to Leah and Seth. "What's your schedule Seth?"

He handed his to me and I went over it, "We have almost every class together. Except last period."

"WOO HOO!" He grinned.

Suddenly large arms wrapped around my waist, "You look so fuckin' sexy…." Paul's voice murmured in my ear. "You know, no one's behind the school…."

I shook my head and turned, "I'm not gonna do it in the back of school…. Yet."

He grinned. "Come over tonight?"

I fought a smile, "Maybe."

"Please?" He asked.

"Maybe."

"Okay," He murmured sadly.

I giggled, "Oh you know I'll be there, Hun."

He grinned widely, grabbed my hips and lifted me off of the ground, a foot or so off of the floor, to his height and kissed me. "I love you."

"Ah so the horny bitches are here, I see," I heard Jacob's voice murmur.

"You know your just as horny Jake," I hissed.

He shrugged, "Yeah but this won't be my first time, virgin."

"Nor will it be Paul's," I heard a girls voice say from behind us. A tall BLONDE girl was standing there. She was pretty, she was probably a senior. She winked at Paul and walked over to kiss his cheek. He was standing stiffly.

Then she turned on her heels.

And walked away.

I pushed through Paul's tight hold and turned to him, "Her? It was her?"

He nodded silently.

"Great," I murmured angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she-" He started.

I held up my hand, "No…It's okay… I'll see y'all later. See ya in first Seth," I turned and followed the same path the…Whore had walked.

I didn't get too far, Paul had caught up with me, "I'm sorry, Babe… I'm so sorry," he stopped me.

I couldn't control what I did, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, I wasn't angry with him. I couldn't be. It wasn't his fault.

He didn't respond for a half of a second but then kissed me forcefully.

"God! How long, till school is over?" I exclaimed.

"Eight and a half hours," he said.

I groaned, "Arms length apart then…" I stepped back and whimpered. I felt like I was so far away from him.

He shivered slightly. Soon, the bell rang and Seth and I went to first period. I could feel the pull coming from across the campus. The first two periods felt like they lasted for hours. So did third…

But then I got to see Paul at lunch. We shoveled our food down and made out for a while.

But then it was time to leave again.

I couldn't concentrate.

It.

Was.

Torture.

But finally, school ended. As soon as the bell rang I was out the door, in my car and speeding home. I ran into my room, and went through my drawers until I found my pretty set of matching underwear. I changed into my leopard print bra, and thong. Then I redid my make up and painted my nails black.

I put on jean shorts and a shirt with the same heels I'd worn to school. I brushed through my hair for a few moments.

I snuck out of the house and drove myself straight to Paul's house. I knocked on his door and it swung open. Paul's large, warm arm reached around my waist and crushed me to him. I reached for his pants and quickly unbuttoned them, he quickly dropped them to the floor and stepped out of them. The he stripped off his shirt. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he ran me up to his room.

He lifted my shirt off of me and I kicked my shoes off. I stripped my jeans off and wrapped myself around Paul again. He sat down and leaned down to kiss me. After a moment his lips moved down to my jaw. And down my neck. Then down to my chest. He laid down and rolled over, on top of me.

"You're so beautiful. I love you," Paul continued to kiss me.

"I love you Paul," I smiled.

My arousal was growing by the second. Paul breathed in deeply. I reached for his boxers, which seemed to just…disappear. As did my panties.

"Are you ready Baby?" He breathed.

He positioned himself between my legs, waiting for my permission.

"Yes!"

He kissed me lightly, "I love you," and he thrust himself into me. Then he reached my barrier.

I gasped when he hit it, I pulled out and I whimpered at the loss. "I'm fine, please Paul…."

He slid back in me until he reached the barrier again, "Are you ready Sweetheart?" he asked, strained.

I nodded, he thrust once, hard, breaking my barrier and slowly moved in and out. Slowly, the pain subsided, and I realized I was tearing up. God it hurt!

He was so huge, I was surprised he didn't split me in half. I wiped my tears away, "Ughh faster Paul….Faster!" I moaned when it felt better.

"Oh Baby, you're so damn tight…" He began thrusting faster and faster. "So wet!" he cried out.

"Harder, oh just like that! Paul!" I called. I kissed his shoulder and he continued to go faster and harder.

He continued hitting every sweet spot as he thrust. He leaned is head to my neck and sucked. I could feel it in my stomach. The sweet, ecstasy was going to implode… "Ahhh…..Paul!" I cried. "I'm-gonna cum, Baby!"

"Cum for me!" He growled into my skin. And with one last thrust I screamed out in pure bliss. And he followed my lead. He bit into my skin, breaking the skin. It didn't hurt. It felt good. "Mine."

"I love you," I kissed him lightly. He rolled on his back and I climbed on top of him. I traveled down his body.

"Babe, you don't have to do that…" He murmured. But I knew he wanted me to. I winked at him.

I nodded, "No, I want to." My eyes traveled down to his giant dick. My eyes were wide, I'm sure. I took him in my mouth, all I'm gonna say is… Thank goodness I don't have a gag reflex. I bobbed my head and sucked on him for a while. It was amazing. "Aria…" He groaned and thrust to the back of my throat. I lightly skimmed my teeth over him and he cried out.

He exploded into my mouth and I pulled back and swallowed, licking my lips.

Paul was staring at me in amazement.

"My turn," he grinned and ran me to the wall. He stood me against the wall, lifted my leg and threw it over his shoulder then kneeled down. I was shaking. His head was between my legs, he breathed in deeply through his nose, "I can smell how much you want this…"

"Really?" I squeaked.

He nodded and thrust his tongue into me. I grabbed his hair, and my knees went weak. Paul murmured against me, "Don't fall Babe."

I was breathing hard. It felt so amazing. I came within two minutes.

He stood up and I kissed him, "I love you so much…" I sighed.

"Good," I smiled tiredly. He picked me up and carried me back to the bed and I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**Tell me what you think.**

**Changes I should make? **

**I'm sorry if it sucks…**

**XOXO,**

**Jordan**


End file.
